A Desert Rose
by FMAGreedsgirl
Summary: What if there was a girl who is the only one kind to Gaara? And has a chronic illness? Find out about her in my first fanfic of Naruto! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

A Desert Rose

Chapter 1:

The sick girl

A/N: Ok I 'm starting this off about 7 years ago before Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro came to the leaf village.

Story starts:

_She is the only one who never hated me for what I was. She is the only one who showed me true kindness. Beni Kuran…_

7 years in the Sand Village: (Gaara's POV age: 5)

I was holding my teddy bear staring outside the hospital. Temari broke her leg during a battle excerise. I wasn't sure I'd be allowed inside since everyone in the village hated me. Kankurou and father already went inside and uncle was out on a mission. I gulped and took one step toward the hospital when a girl my age climbed down the hospital wall from a bed-sheet. She landed next to me. When she saw me she flinched.

"Uh oh! I've been caught!" She cried. I noticed she had medium black hair and emerald-green eyes.

"Uh." I didn't know what to say until I noticed she was in a hospital shirt and pants. 'Is she sick?' I thought.

I was going to ask who she is when someone yelled from the hospital. "Doctor!! Beni escaped AGAIN!!"

The girl flinched. "Oh no!" She grabbed my hand and we ran away from the hospital.

We ran all the way to the playground.

A/N: I'm not sure if the sand village has a playground but it's my story, so let there be a playground!

The strange girl knelt on the ground clutching her heart while trying to catch her breath. All I did was stare at her wondering why she dragged me along.

After a few more pants she held out her hand and smiled. "My name is Beni Kuran." When I didn't respond to her gesture she took my hand and shook it.

I stared at her dumb-founded. 'Isn't she afraid? Doesn't she know who I am?' I thought. "My name's Gaara." I whispered.

Her smile grew wider. "Oh! You're the Kazekage's son!"

"Aren't you afraid of me? You must know my stories?" I asked my head hanging down while gripping teddy tighter.

Her smile turned warm. "Yeah I have. The nurses gossip a lot."

"Well?" This was my first long conversation with a stranger.

Beni shook her head. "I don't think you're a monster. You're only a kid like me. And plus, to me, you're really sweet."

'Sweet?' My heart felt weird. It skipped a beat, that's never happened before.

"You wanna play?" Beni asked.

I nodded shyly. She giggled and took me over to the swing set first. She and I each took one swing seat and pushed ourselves into the air.

Then we talked. "Why were you in the hospital?" I asked shyly.

"Because my mommy and daddy told me I have a bad heart so I have to be in the hospital for awhile." Beni answered swinging her legs.

"But shouldn't you be in your bed resting?" I blinked.

Her cheeks puffed out. "I don't like being cooped up in there like a bird in a cage." Then she grinned deviously. "That's why sometimes escape so I could have fun!"

My heart skipped another beat. 'Why is it doing that?' I thought.

"Hey." Beni spoke. "Do you know that my name means rose in kanji?"

"Rose?"

She noddod. "My mommy said that she and daddy named me that because they say I'll grow up to be like a rose. Beautiful , but dangerous if you touch my thorns. I think that's so cool!"

I nodded and smiled. 'I've actually made a friend.' I thought happily.

After an hour of playing on different toys on the playground Beni looked at the sky.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go back before those guys get another panic attack." She giggled. She waved to me. "Bye Gaara! I hope we can play again soon!"

I waved back to my very first friend and headed home.

Beni's POV

After saying goodbye to Gaara I went back to the hospital where I got scolded _again_. So I was sent straight to bed for rest. Oh well, it was worth it because today I made a friend! I smiled at the thought of Gaara. But my happiness ended quickly as my heart clenched tightly. And I threw up… blood! I hate it so much. I hate seeing my blood! I kept on coughing up more blood when a nurse came by.

"Doctor! Beni is having another attack!!" She yelled.

A medical ninja quickly appeared. "Get her to emergency room 5!!" He shouted orders.

And then I blacked out again…

A/N: If you need a better explanation of how Beni coughs up blood. Just either think of Izumi from Fullmetal Alchemist or Papillon from Buso Renkin. Anyways this is my first Naruto fanfic so please review!!!

End/ Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:

Roses

A/N: And just a reminder Beni and Gaara are 5 at this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own Beni and her parents.

Story starts:

I woke up a few days later. My right arm was bandaged a little. I think they must have given me more blood to feel better. A glass of water and six pills were on my night stand to my left. I slowly sat up and took one at a time. A nurse came in through the door.

"Oh good you're awake Miss Beni." She smiled. "You gave us quite a scare 3 days ago. If it weren't for that blood transfusion you would have died of blood-loss."

After swallowing the last pill I frowned. "I'm sorry."

The nurse gave a sympathetic smile. "That's alright you know you can't help it." She assured me. "You know your parents came by to visit a few times."

I smiled. "Really?"

She nodded. "Oh and…" She opened the curtains to my window. There was a giant lock and chains on it! "Doctor Miyazaki thought it's only right for your own safety to be in your room without any escape attempts."

I laughed nervously. 'So much for breaking out to see Gaara.'

That's when I noticed a few red roses on my nightstand. Wonder why I didn't notice them first?

"Oh that was there this for over 3 days since you were still unconscious. It seems you have an admirer." She winked at me.

I blinked in confusion. 'What is she talking about?'

"Well I'll just be out. In the meantime just rest." She gave one last smile then went out the door.

I sighed heavily. "Man, looks like I'm stuck here again."

I kept looking up at the ceiling bored out of my mind. It's practically the only thing I can do in the hospital room. That's when I overheard some of the nurses outside the door again.

"That little demon was outside the hospital again." A nurse sneered.

"Again?" Another nurse answered. "That's the fourth time this week! Why can't that little monster stay away? I've already gotten a few complaints from some of the frightened patients!"

"It must be because his sister Temari's here. That must be why."

"She gets out in about a few days so hopefully he'll be gone by then. He's scaring the patients to death."

I glared at them. Why do people hate him so much? I don't know him completely, I mean I heard he killed someone, but that must have been an accident. When I met Gaara he was a real sweetie. I don't he's a monster at all.

I yawned. "Well nothing left to do except sleep."

The next day there was another rose. Who keeps doing this? The nurses don't even who's sending them. 'I wonder if it's Gaara?' And so did the next day and the next. And then the next day I actually found the key to the giant lock and key!

I smiled deviously. "Time to see Gaara!"

I unlocked it and opened the windows. I gathered the bed-sheets and tied them to my window. I sighed with relief, it's been awhile window my old friend. I climbed down and ran to the playground. Hopefully Gaara's there.

Back at the hospital: No one's POV

She's right in here Lord Takuya and Lady Kimiko." A nurse told two people.

She opened the door to a Beni's room. However there was no Beni and a bunch of bed-sheets tied to the window. The lock and chains were on the floor.

"Gah! She's done it again?!" The nurse exclaimed. "I'm terribly sorry for this Lord and Lady Kuran." The nurse bowed in apology.

The couple she was talking to were Jonin. They were very beautiful. The man wore a jonin vest and pants and that headdress that the sand ninja always wear. He had emerald green eyes and blonde bangs peeked from the headdress. He was kinny but well muscled. A large sword in a leafy green sheath was on the man's back. The woman was also a beauty as well. She had long black hair in a ponytail that reached to her waist. Her blue eyes were like sapphires. She wore a short-sleeved crimson kimono and black pants.

They were chuckling.

"It's quite alright Miss Suzuki." The woman, who now is revealed as Lady Kuran assured the nurse. "We'll still be around."

"Our daughter will make a fine kunoichi!" Lord Kuran grinned.

"Are you sure she should still attend the academy? Given her condition-" The nurse protested.

"We're sure. Besides it's Beni's dream. She's as stubborn as her father was." Lady Kuran giggled.

"Thanks Kimiko…" Lord Kuran sighed.

At the playground: Beni's POV

I ran all around the playground to find Gaara to play with again. After a few minutes of searching I found him back at the swing set. He was holding his teddy bear and looking up at the sky. When he saw me come he smiled brightly.

"Beni!" He said. I liked his smile he should do that more often. What I really loved about him are the marking around his eyes. They remind me of a Tanuki's*. "You finally came." He continued.

I nodded. "Yep. Hey what do want to play first?"

Gaara fidgeted with his teddy bear. "We could play with Teddy?" He suggested.

"Ok." I smiled.

"GAARA!" A voice boomed.

Gaara flinched. His face filled with fear.

I looked past him to see Lord Kazekage storming towards us. He didn't look too happy. He was glaring at Gaara with so much hate that I felt scared of him.

He looked at me, his expression softened a little. "Miss Kuran you should go back to the hospital. Your parents have come back and will be sent on another mission in two days. I suggest you take this opportunity to see them as soon as possible."

"O-Ok Lord Kazekage." I stuttered. I can see why Gaara's scared of him.

I ran straight back to the hospital.

~~Gaara's POV

I stared at Beni's retreating form. I didn't want to look at father.

"Just what were thinking?" Father glared accusingly at me.

"I-I-" I stuttered.

"That is Beni Kuran of the noble Kuran clan. She is the sole heir of their clan despite her illness. I don't want you tainting her mind!" He growled.

"I-I'm sorry." I muttered my head still down.

"Hmph. Stay away from her." He repeated with a sneer.

As soon as he left I cried…

A/N: I hope that Beni doesn't seem like a mary-sue if she does I'm sorry. And the next chapter is when Gaara turns to the emotionless and hateful Gaara we all know and love! Please Review I appreciate reviews! …Please?

End/Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Love wilts

Story starts: Beni's POV

I bent over to catch my breath. I returned to the hospital like the Kazekage told me to. I was afraid though, but I was more afraid of what Lord Kazekage will do to Gaara. His expression was filled with so much hate.

"Beni!" A familiar kind voice called to me.

I smiled. "Daddy!"

My daddy and mommy were waiting for me outside with kind smiles. I ran to them and gave them a huge hug.

"Come on, let's talk in your room." My mommy told me.

So my daddy gave me a piggyback ride all the to my room in the hospital. It was a little uncomfortable because of daddy's sword strapped to his back, but I didn't mind. As we got in the room daddy set me down on the bed. Mommy sat next to me.

"Beni, your father, your relatives, and I are going off somewhere for a mission." Mommy explained.

"Wow! All the Kurans are going? It must be really important to go!" I said in awe.

"And we want you to be a good girl while we're away. Can you do that Beni?" Daddy smiled.

I nodded rapidly.

Mommy smiled and kissed me on the cheek, and daddy copied.

"I love you." I whispered.

"We love you too Beni." They said in unison.

They shut off the light and closed the door. I smiled before I slept. Little did I know those were going to be the last words they said to me…

Takuya's POV

Kimiko and I just came out of the hospital when my little brother Takemaru appeared next to us. He was a chunin, and he looked exactly like me except instead of blond hair that peeked from his headdress like mine his hair was white.

"Big Brother." He addressed me. "That mission that was issued to all of us. What exactly is it?"

"We were all requested by Lady Akahime in the Land of Rivers." I explained to him. "Apparently we're needed to slay some demon spiders that are causing some alarm there."

Takemaru narrowed his eyes. "A little strange why she's requesting all of the Kurans."

Kimiko spoke up. "Yes it is strange, but the Kuran clan is known to handle demons with the Desert Rose blade."

"Speaking about demons, why are we still letting that kid live?" Takemaru glared at us. "He contains the Shukaku, a tailed beast, I know that Lord Kazekage asked you if you would assainate him."

He flinched when I glared at him. "As I've told Lord Kazekage we do not kill children, Takemaru. Jinchuriki or not."

Takemaru gulped. "Y-Yes Lord Kuran."

He disappeared when we finished talking.

~A day later~

As head of the clan I had to lead. Everyone was here, even some of the elderly Kuran had to come. The Desert Rose was strapped proudly on my back.

"Alright let's move out!" I told everyone.

~Outside the Village: ???'s POV~

I took out my walkie-talkie an put it near my ear. "They're on their way my lord. And they brought the blade." I spoke into it.

A slithery voice replied. "Excellent work Kabuto. Everything's falling into plan."

~Back to the Kurans: The forest of the Land of Rivers~

Akahime alerted that the demon spiders were somewhere in this area.

"Be on guard." I ordered quietly.

"It's quiet out here Takuya." Kimiko said. "A little too quiet even for demons."

"I know."

Everyone remained in their positions still as statues with weapons at the ready. The forest lay silent and grim like a graveyard. 'Something isn't right.' I thought to myself. Then the silence broke away as someone shouted in pain!

Everyone turned to see where the noise came from. We saw Takemaru's blade pierce Isawa, a Kuran elder, through his heart!

"Takemaru what is the meaning of this?!!" I shouted at him.

He didn't answer instead he threw Isawa's corpse at us and split him in half with his sword.

"H-He's a traitor! Takemaru's a traitor!" A Kuran genin whimpered.

Everyone was about to strike when I noticed something odd about him. A thread as visible as a shadow was coming from his neck. It was a spider's tread!

"Everyone Takemaru is not a traitor! He's possessed! We have to-" I was cut off when a kunai hit my side!

I looked to see who threw it, but to my horror everyone had a spider's thread coming from their neck. Every Kuran was possessed! I unsheathed my Desert Rose blade. The blade shown pure silver throughout the shadowy forest. The guard shown gold, the hilt had a rose at the bottom, and the vine that trailed up the sword intertwined with each other. The vines wrapped around my arm when it sensed danger.

A spider thread dove at me, I slashed it with the blade. While I did this I tried to stop my family from killing each other! Almost half of them were now dead. About 50 spider threads came at me I had slashed them all with the Desert Rose. More Kurans around me were being killed one after the other.

"Damn it where is this Spider demon?!" I said out loud. My sword chopped down trees and scattered bushes. I tried to see where the main thread came from. If I find it I find the demon. The Desert Rose seemed to have responded to my thoughts and glinted light on the thread. It lead to a tree on my left! I still slashed at the spider threads that came after me faster than before.

'It knows I know where it is.' I thought.

I raised my sword at the tree. The spider demon appeared, it was the size of a grown man, and it was completely hideous. It looked at me with surprise before I slashed off it's head.

I panted heavily. 'It's over now.' I thought.

I looked up over to where all the Kurans lay dead. My stomach clenched at the horrid sight.

"This was a massacre…" I whispered.

I tried to find Kimiko's body over the battlefield when something sliced my back! I shouted in pain and turned around to see Kimiko who still had a visible but faint spider thread! Her beautiful green eyes were glazed over there was blood and cuts everywhere on her.

"Kimiko…" I whispered.

I was conscious enough to see Kimiko pierce her own heart and fell down dead. Tears clouded my eyes, 'My whole family dead…'. I heard footsteps come a minute later.

"Well it looks like one's still alive, that demon certainly was useless." A voice like a snake's crawled in my ear.

My eyes shot up. I found the owner to the voice. It was a very pale man with long black hair wearing a navy blue kimono. His cold eyes bore into my skin. I've heard the stories but I didn't think I would recognize him so easily.

"You…" I growled.

"What a pity. You were supposed to die before I got here." He mocked calmly.

"You… were responsible…for…this?" I groaned breathing slowly.

He put his hand on his face and ripped it off like a mask, and his face revealed Lady Akahime?!

"I usually don't like to reveal this technique to most people, but since you're going to die anyway it wont' matter." Akahime's beautiful face gave a twisted look as he spoke.

He grabbed a sword out his mouth.

"Damn you… Orochi-" _Schick_!!

~Back in the Sand Village: The hosptial~No one's POV

The roses in Beni's room wilted their petals slowly fell from the buds. Beni who was still asleep looked frightened in her sleep.

~Orochimaru's POV~

I chuckled as I grinned at the head of the Kuran clan's dead body on the cold ground. I then turned away from the body for the true prize, the Desert Rose blade. The blade is incredibly powerful. Forged from only the vines and leaves of the Shinzo-ki, the sacred tree, it grants the user the element over nature.

I reached my hand to take hold of the sword when a light shocked my hand! I recoiled and glared at the sword. It rejected me!

"Curse it all, this was not part of the plan." I muttered. "It would seen that I'll have to find another was to wield it." I glanced at the corpses of the once great Kuran clan of the Sand Village. "Oh well, at least I have gotten rid of the competition."

I faded back to the shadows to return home.

~Back at the Sand Village another turn of event took place: After Gaara killed his uncle Gaara's POV~

The sand wavered when the explosion cleared. After uncle tried to assassinate me I glared at the spot where uncle blew himself up.

"Mother… will you still protect me?" I muttered to the sand. "I swear mother… I'll hate everyone… I'll love no one… I'll love only myself… I'll trust no one… not father, not _them_… not… Beni… I will kill anyone to make me feel alive!"

At the hospital: No one's POV

Beni looked absolutely terrified in her sleep. And all around her the roses' petals were completely peeled off and peatls surrounded her like pools of blood…

A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnh! Well I certainly hoped you liked that chapter. I just hoped it didn't seem too morbid that it has to be rated Mature. Well anyways how will Beni react to her family's deaths and Gaara's behavior? Read the next chapter to find out! Oh, and please review I really appreciate reviews!!!!

End/Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Funeral

A/N: Hi I'm back after a few days of writers block! I just started a story for the Akatsuki and I'm having a hard time of coming up with ideas. So anyways it might not be too long so please enjoy and review! (I need reviews… they're what keep me going… my life source…)

Story starts: ???'s POV

It's been 3 days since the Kuran clan left on a demon-spider hunt. Lord Kazekage grew concerned at this. Normally it'd take a day or two to return right after they left. So Lord Kazekage sent a squad of Jonin to check on them. I was assigned as squad leader.

After searching the area they were last seen at it took over 2 hours now.

"The air's stale here." I observed.

A scream broke my concentration.

"Ca-Captain Tatsuki you might want to see this…" One of my squad members cried.

I rushed over. "What's wrong-"

My voice died away as I witnessed a gruesome sight…

Every Kuran dead…

"There are many spider-web threads everywhere. My guess is they were murdered by the demons. What do you think Captain?" Another squad member asked.

I clenched my fists. "Send word back to the Sand Village immediately! Inform Lord Kazekage that we need more shinobi for this." I barked orders at them.

"Yes ma'am!" They said in unison.

I scanned the battleground for 2 faces I prayed I wouldn't find among the decay.

The gods must be frowning on me today because I found them…

Their blood was already dry and the Desert Rose blade lay on the ground with no master. Tears crawled down my cheeks.

"Takuya… Kimiko…" I whispered.

Beni's POV

I awoke again in a cold sweat.

Lately I've been having nightmares these past few days. There were black snakes and spiders everywhere and blood, lots of blood.

"I wish Gaara was here." I haven't seen Gaara since Lord Kazekage came.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Beni are you awake?" Nurse Suzuki spoke quietly.

"Yes." I answered.

She came in, but didn't look at me.

I tilted my head. "Are you ok?"

She still didn't look at me.

After a short pause she said, "It's about your family…"

I smiled. "Are they back!"

Suzuki finally looked at me. Her face completely grim and sad.

My smile melted.

~A day later~

I stood silently at our family grave. Each tombstone had my relative's name on it. I only looked at mommy and daddy's names.

Most of the villagers said their peace and slowly went home. One by one…

Gaara still wasn't here and I needed him the most.

I still remained there until everyone was gone. I didn't cry at all.

I flinched when a gentle hand rested on my head. I looked up to see a pretty woman with black dreadlocks in a ponytail with a sad expression on her face. Her dark eyes were tinged with red as if she was crying for a long time.

"It's alright to cry now. There's no on here." The strange woman said.

And just like that I cried. Tears pouring from my eyes and kept moaning. The woman held me tightly comforting me. It felt like mommy was here holding me, but there was something strange about her left arm.

I cried and cried until I finally fell asleep.

Tatsuki's POV

I watched Kimiko and Takuya's daughter sleeping quietly on my bed.

"Poor thing." I muttered.

Someone knocked on my door. I quietly crept towards the door making sure not to wake Beni up.

I opened to see Granny Chiyo there.

Without saying anything I went into the hallway.

"So the Kuran girl was at your apartment Tatsuki." Granny Chiyo said.

"I thought she would feel cooped up in and feel even more miserable at the hospital." I explained.

"It's understandable Tatsuki. She is your best friends' child after all."

"What do you want Granny?" I asked.

"You must have heard from her parents that Beni dreams of being a ninja, correct?" She reminded me.

I nodded. "I'm not sure she can because of her illness."

"That is why I'm assigning you to be her sensei." Chiyo confirmed.

My face turned to shock. "Granny you can't be serious?! Her illness could cause her more damage to her than it already is!"

"You recovered the Desert Rose correct?"

"Well yes."

"As the last member of the Kuran clan it is her privelage and birthright to carry out her clan's future. I believe in your abilities as a shinobi to teach and train Beni Kuran." Granny Chiyo praised.

I paused. "I accept."

Chiyo nodded. "… That girl reminds me so much of Sasori." She said sadly.

"I realize that. But I assure you she will never end up like Sasori." I told her.

Chiyo nodded. "Tell the hospital that from now on Beni is staying with you."

End/ Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Tatsuki Kyoga

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story for awhile, I've been busy with my Akatsuki story. Please forgive me, but I promise I'll try to update sooner! Anyways Gaara and Beni are still 5 years old if you recall. Anyways where we last left off Beni was staying in Tatsuki's home when she found out her clan died and Tatsuki, who is an old friend of Beni's parents became her sensei by Granny Chiyo's order. Will Beni ever see Gaara again? Will she still think Gaara is her friend? Find out in this chapter. Yay!

I don't own anything or anyone except Tatsuki and Beni.

Story starts: Beni's POV

Morning light shown brightly outside through the window. I grumbled, great now the nurses will be here as soon as possible with my medicine. I waited a few minutes with my eyes still closed. But no nurses came.

"Huh?"

I opened my eyes to see my room is completely different. There were no extra beds. No curtains. And the windows weren't even the ones from the hospital… they would've had locks if they were. Now I'm scared. I was in a stranger's room. I was in a large bed sweating like crazy. The smell of cooked ham was coming from what I think is the kitchen.

_Uh oh… what did mommy say about certain strangers again_? I asked myself.

~Flashback~

"_Remember Beni when you leave the hospital you have to be very careful. There are some dangerous people that could take advantage of a cute girl like you. Those people are called pedophiles._"_ She explained to me. _"_Promise me you'll be careful?_"

"_I promise mommy!_"_ I smiled._

~End Flashback~

My jaw dropped. _Oh no I must be in a pedophile's house! I wonder if I still have my virtue?!_

I flinched when a person came out of the other room. It was that woman that was at my family's funeral! She must be the pedophile!!

She wore a white apron with medium sized blue pants and a white blouse. Her black dreadlocks were pulled back in a low ponytail.

She smiled. "Good you're awake. I hope you can eat ham and eggs."

I screamed! The lady flinched and covered her ears.

"Wh-What's wrong with you?!" She cried.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!! HELP, HELP, PEDOPHILE, PEDOPHILE!!!" I shrieked.

"Pe- I am not!!!" She protested.

I glared at her. "Yeah right. Why am I here then?"

"You passed out from crying so much at your family's funeral I took you home with me to rest." She explained.

I blinked. "So I still have my virtue?"

The lady's eye twitched. "Do you even know what you're talking about?"

I looked down at my feet. "Well not exactly. The nurses gossip a lot so I pick up a lot of things that I don't understand."

She hit my head with her left fist! "Ow!!" I cried.

"If you don't know what it means, don't say it unless you know." She scolded.

"Sorry." I mumbled holding my head in pain. How could her left hand hurt so much? I thought.

The lady sighed. "Come on let's have breakfast before it gets cold."

We sat down at the table. She didn't say anything for awhile, she just quietly ate her food. I got curious and asked.

"So if you're not a pedophile why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Well I was just going to have you rest here until you able to go back to the hospital," She said, "But something urgent happened and now you…"

I tilted my head to the side. "Now I what?"

Tatsuki pursed her lips trying to find the right words to say. "Well, from now on you will be living with me."

My mouth dropped. "Does that mean the hospital blew up or something?"

Tatsuki's head banged on the table suddenly. She rose up and glared. "I tell you why you live here and that's your conclusion?"

"Well why else would I be living here?" I asked.

Tatsuki paused. "I've been ordered by Granny Chiyo that from now on you won't return to the hospital unless you have another attack."

"But if I don't have to go back to the hospital why can't I go back to the Kuran estate?" I frowned.

"Because your not of age yet to go live there again." Tatsuki said quietly.

"But why you?"

"You certainly ask a lot of questions kid." Tatsuki faintly smiled.

She didn't answer my last question, so we just finished our breakfast quietly. When we finished Tatsuki got up went to her room and came back wearing a jonin vest.

"Alright Beni-"

"How did you know my name?!" I cried.

Tatsuki paused. "As I was saying I'm going to see Lord Kazekage about you living here."

"Oh ok." As Tatsuki turned to the door I grabbed on her vest. She looked at me confused. "Is, is it ok if I could go outside to play?" I asked meekly.

Tatsuki hesitated, I almost thought she would say no just like the nurses always do until she surprised me. "Alright."

I smiled and hugged her as hard as I can. I threw on my clothes I wore before the funeral and ran out as fast as I could.

Tatsuki's POV

I blinked at how fast Beni left. Her family's dead and yet she can still find a way to be happy. That girl is stronger than she looks. I locked my door and headed out to the Kazekage's mansion.

Beni's POV

Ok, I lied… I still want to play sure but… it's been the first day since my clan's death. So I decided to bring some flowers to them instead. Roses were my mommy's favorite and Hibiscus' were my daddy's favorite. I paid the lady at the flower shop and left slowly. I do feel sad, I would cry but yesterday my eyes are too dried up to cry again. When I pass people by they would whisper, if they're trying to be quiet they're not doing a very good job at it.

"Look, there goes that Kuran girl."

"So young, and to think she's the last of her clan."

"Reminds me of what happened to the Uchihas in Konoha."

"I hear the girl has a terrible heart condition to top it off too."

"Looks like she won't live long anyway."

I marched on faster getting away from the gossip and whispers.

I made it to the grave and laid the flowers. I put my hands together and prayed.

"Mommy, Daddy, please be happy together in death. I miss you more than ever." I whispered.

I gave my prayers to my other relatives and moved on. I guess I could pass the time at the playground.

Tatsuki's POV

"So Elder Chiyo wants the Kuran heir to be your student?" Lord Kazekage questioned.

I nodded.

"You do realize she might not live long enough if she trains to a certain limit."

"I understand of what may happen. However, she's currently the only one who can wield the Desert Rose Blade, the sacred weapon of the Sand." I countered.

Lord Kazekage paused for a moment.

"… Very well Tatsuki. I'll place her under your care, you are now her official teacher from now on. Understood?" Lord Kazekage said.

"Yes." I bowed.

Meanwhile at the playground: Beni's POV

"Hey, sorry about what happened to your family Beni." One of the girls my age said sympathetically.

"Yeah, it must be awful not having parents." Another agreed.

I faintly smiled. "It's alright."

"You want some candy? It'll cheer you up." Another girl with pigtails offered.

I almost accepted it when a scream broke around the boys.

I peeked over to see Tabi run toward us with a frightened look on his face.

"R-Run away. The demon Gaara's coming!!" He stuttered.

The girls screamed and ran away along with the boys.

"Come on Beni!" One of them cried.

But I didn't move, I wasn't scared in fact as soon as I saw Gaara's figure shape coming into view I ran towards it.

"What're you doing Beni?!" One of the girls shouted.

Gaara was closer now, he was different somehow. I noticed he didn't have Teddy with him this time. Either way I was happy to see him in so long! I missed his tanuki eyes and red hair.

"Gaara!" I giggled.

But Gaara stared at me blankly.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?" I smiled.

He said nothing.

My head tilted in confusion. "Do you wanna play again?"

"Why?" He spoke softly. His voice… it seemed distant.

"Why? Because we're friends aren't we?" I told him.

When he looked up at me I shivered with the cold look he was giving me.

"I don't need friends… they're as useless as family… full of empty lies and hatred." He glared.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I shook my head.

"I'm saying stay away from me or else you'll get hurt." He said without emotion. "From now on I love only myself."

He pushed past me leaving me in shock. He was a few steps away before I caught him off guard by running up to him and slugging him right in the face. The kids around the playground who didn't run home gasped as if I was signing my death sentence or whatever the grown-ups called it.

Gaara looked at me with wide eyes. I glared at him for the first time.

"I don't know what happened to you…" I began. "But let me tell you this: No matter what you think or say I'll be your friend no matter what. And if you keep pushing me away I'll push back. Don't you forget that Gaara!"

With that last sentence I ran straight back to Tatsuki's with tears in my eyes.

Gaara's POV

She hit me… She actually hit me.

"Did you see that Beni hit Gaara and lived." One of the annoying kids said dumb-founded.

I turned to them, they flinched and ran away with their tails between their legs. I looked back at Beni's retreating form already gone from sight.

_She was crying_… I thought. _No she doesn't matter anymore_. _I won't love anyone else not after what happened with Yashamaru_.

Tatsuki's POV

The sun was setting in the village as I headed back to my apartment. Beni must still be at the playground. I'll get her after I put away my vest. But to my surprise she was there sitting in a fetal position by my door. Her head was buried in her knees.

"Beni?" I said softly.

Her head snapped up and looked at me with tearful eyes. She rushed over to me and hugged my knees.

I lightly stroked her hair.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

Beni peeked up and blubbered. "I m-m-missed my f-f-friend for so long and n-n-now he hates m-m-m-me…"

"Did he do anything to you?"

She shook her head. "No but my heart hurts."

I tapped her head sympathetically. "Come on let's get inside and talk about this."

I was shocked to learn that her friend was Gaara Subaku, Lord Kazekage's son and the Shukaku jinchuuriki. I decided not to say anything. After she finally settled down I told her my news.

"It's official that you'll be living with me." I told her.

Beni nodded understanding.

"But there's one more thing." I added. She tilted her head.

"From this moment on I will be your Sensei."

This news definitely cheered her up. She smiled brightly. "You mean I will be able to be a ninja?"

I nodded. "But you won't be assigned to a squad like the normal courses do. You'll still be able to go to the academy to learn but the rest you learn from me."

Beni's sparked with excitement.

"I want you to promise me though." I said. "Don't push yourself over your limit, who knows how you'll fare with your condition. Understand?"

She nodded one last time. "Yes, Tatsuki-sensei!"

Chapter 5/ End

A/N: Well? What'd you guys think now to save less time I'm just going to skip ahead to the chunin exam arc, and just give Beni's training in flashbacks. Please Please review. I would really appreciate to continue this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The Chunin Exams

A/N: Hi guys! I really despise math, I hate it. Math is cruel and evil and yet I still manage to have an A in that accursed class. But I'm just ranting at the moment. Anyways I don't own any of the Naruto characters, but I own Beni. Why couldn't Kishimoto at least bring Asuma back like he did with Kakashi? Oh and if anyone has a problem with me switching the POV's around, I'm sorry, but it's my style and I like it the way it is… Sorry…

Story Starts: No one's POV

The sun was shining on a beautiful blue day. The birds were singing, and all around the air was a murderous aura. This certain aura belongs to a eyebrow-less, red haired boy named Gaara. Accompanied by his two siblings Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro was mumbling angrily.

"Stupid little punk. I hope I see that Uchiha brat again." Kankuro growled.

"I thought he was pretty cute." Temari smirked.

Kankuro glared at her. "He's just a stuck up little know-it-all!"

Temari snorted at his reply.

_Why do I bother letting these idiots come with me_. Gaara thought silently.

Their run-in with some academy kids and genin was a few minutes ago. Gaara was interested in Sasuke Uchiha, he wanted to test his strength.

"Hey that reminds me." Temari frowned. "Isn't Beni supposed to be entering the Chunin exams."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I think so. Shouldn't she need someone to guide her around here?"

"I think Tatsuki-sensei is with her." Temari answered him.

"I wonder if she should even be taking this exam." Kankuro thought out loud. "Her _condition_ and all."

Temari huffed. "I think she'll be just fine. She's tough to y'know."

"I know, I know." Kankuro nodded.

"…" Gaara said nothing and kept walking ahead of his siblings.

"Hey Gaara wait up!" Temari called after him.

Naruto's POV

Stupid Sasuke! I thought kicking the dirt. Why does everyone have to be so interested in him? I'm the one who took down Haku while he was out cold!

I didn't want to have to deal with him or Sakura constantly admiring him so I took a different path before meeting up with them Kakashi-sensei.

"Tch!" I kicked a big rock towards the wall and trudged on.

I almost headed to Ichiraku Ramen when I heard a faint "Kyaaaa!"

I ran over to where it came from and found a large dog stealing a girl's food. The girl that was running after it had long black hair tied with a tight band (Imagine Yuna's hair style from Final Fantasy X-2). She was wearing a chinese teal top with red buttons tied with a red sash. She wore two teal bands on her wrists. She also dark brown capris and blue ninja sandals. She was waving at me like crazy.

"Hey you!" She cried. "Can you help me please?"

I stepped in front of the dog and wrestled it for the lunch bag it was carrying. After a few more struggles I finally managed to snag the lunch bag back again. The girl was huffing and puffing after she caught up to us.

"…Thank you …so…much." She breathed slowly.

I handed her the bag, however it was completely soggy from the dog's slobber.

The girl sweat-dropped. "Uh… never mind."

"Sorry I didn't save it in time." I scratched the back of my head.

The girl shook her head. "I only meant to give the dog a little bit of my lunch, but I guess it wanted more than I thought."

While the girl was dusting off her clothes I took a better look at her. On her back she was carrying a large sword in a leaf green sheath. When I took a closer look at her face she, was actually pretty cute. I'll admit she's even cuter than Sakura.

Wait! I warned myself. The last time I met a girl that was cuter than Sakura it was a boy (Haku).

"Excuse me, uh?" I said.

"Oh sorry my name is Beni Kuran." She held out her hand.

I hesitantly shook it. "You're a girl right?"

She huffed. "Geez, do I look that unfeminine to you?"

I shook my hands in protest. "N-No I didn't mean anything by that!"

Beni chuckled. I took a closer look at her headband tied around her neck. It had the symbol of the Sand Village!

I backed away slowly. "You're from the Sand Village?"

"Oh sorry, I should've mentioned that first, huh?" She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Is that a problem."

I sweat-dropped. "Well the Genin I met from the Sand Village weren't exactly friendly."

She blinked understanding. "Oh you must've met Kankuro."

"You know that jerk?" I asked suspiciously.

"Aw he's not a jerk all the time." Beni smiled.

I blushed. "Uh I gotta go. I have to meet up with my team members."

"Ok I hope we meet again." Beni waved.

I nodded leaving feeling a little better. But it'll probably be ruined again as soon as I see Sasuke again.

Beni's POV

Naruto huh?

Naruto's POV: At Room 301 for the beginning of the Chunin Exams

I've felt so annoyed meeting up with the rest of the Konoha Genin. Kiba, Ino, and most of all Sasuke. With all the people here I felt the utmost confidence especially when I announced and admitting I'm the best ninja of all time… even if Sakura bopped me on the head. We were surprised when the doors to the room opened again with a voice from outside exclaimed:

"Wait I still have time, leave the door open!" It was a girl who cried. And that very same person crashed right into me!

We both were holding our heads in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized.

We looked up and pointed at each other. "Ah! You're that girl from before!"

"Ah! You're that nice person!"

I jabbed my thumbs towards me. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

She nodded and copied me. "Right and I'm Beni Kuran!"

We both laughed out loud while everyone was sweat-dropping.

"Naruto you know her?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Yeah I helped her out earlier." I explained. I wonder if Sakura's jealous? I could only hope. Heh, heh, heh.

"Oh that reminds me!" She fished through her bag. She pulled out a box full of Dango!

Choji and I both drooled at the smell.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me earlier and the dango here is sooo good!" Beni smiled.

I ate her after thanking her.

Gaara's POV

"Hey why's Beni talking to these leaf ninja?" Temari wondered.

I clenched my fists. _Why is she talking so casually to that boy_?

"Uh, Gaara? Something wrong?" Temari asked nervously.

Beni's POV

I smiled as Naruto scarfed the dango down. A boy with glasses and silver hair in a ponytail walked up to me.

"Did you say that your name was Kuran?" He asked curiously.

"Yes I did." I nodded. I stiffened, something about his aura didn't seem right.

"That's funny, I heard that the Kuran clan from the Sand Village were all slaughtered during a demon hunt." He said coolly.

One of the boys with black hair wearing a blue shirt next to Naruto looked surprised by that statement.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't like to talk about it, and I'd appreciate it if you don't mention it again."

The boy held his hands up comically. "Forgive me, I was just curious." He eyed my sword briefly then turned back to the Konoha Genin.

I eyed the crowd of Genin here. I'm amazed at how many foreigners are here. I almost wanted to talk to Naruto again when I sensed something. Danger! My senses were telling me, and sure enough 3 ninja were heading to attack the silver-haired boy. I may not like him, but I wouldn't want him hurt already. One of the boys leapt in the air tossing 2 kunai to startle him, he leapt back only to find the boy dressed in bandages appeared before him before he could strike I leapt into action gripped my sword's sheath and blocked his armguard. A loud _CLANG_ filled the air when his armguard hit my sword.

"!!!" Were the reactions of most of the people here.

The mummy boy and the silver-haired boy looked startled by my action.

The mummy boy's shock melted into a glare. "What do you think you're doing?"

I glared back. "This isn't the right time or place to pick a fight bub." My grip tightened around my sword. "Now I suggest you and your friends back off or you're little toy will end up broken."

"Tch." The boy spat and retreated slowly.

The silver-haired boy stared in amazement at my sword.

"Wow that was awesome Beni!" Naruto grinned patting my back.

I grinned back. But the moment was cut short when a loud _POOF_ sounded revealing many Konoha Jonin!

"Would everybody please just shut up?!" A loud voice shouted.

The Jonin in the middle wore a black overcoat and bandanna headband. His face had many scars across his face.

The man spoke again. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Ibiki Morino. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam."

Many people in the crowd of students gulped. Ibiki pointed to the people who tried to attack the silver-haired guy.

"You… the kids from the Sound Village! You can't carry on any way you please when the exam's about to start! …Or do you want to be disqualified?"

The kids now revealed to be from the Sound Village glared at him.

"Sorry sir… It's our first exam, and we got a little carried away." The mummy boy apologized.

"Is that so?" Ibiki smirked. He then turned his gaze towards me. "And you girl from the Sand Village!"

"Y-Yes?!" I flinched.

"Thanks for breaking up that tussle."

"O-Oh, no problem." I bowed in respect.

He turned his attention back to the crowd. "It's high time someone laid down a few ground rules. From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without the express permission of the examining officer… And even if that permission is granted, anything that endangers another applicant's life is strictly forbidden. Any of you little piglets who break that rule are out. Disqualified. No second chances. Got that?"

No one said anything to that. This guy's a little scary…

"So this is a test for little girly men?" The other boy from the Sound Village smirked.

The Jonin sneered at his remark.

Ibiki continued. "As you wish. The first part of the Chunin Exams is about to commence. Turn in your written applications, take one of these seating assignment cards… and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test."

Naruto said a loud. "Huh?"

Then slowly he exclaimed. "D-D-Did he say… A WRITTEN EXAM?!!!"

Chapter 6/ End

A/N: Well that concludes the first episode of the Chunin Exams. I added a little GaaraxBeni fluff. So please leave reviews! Oh and for future fights I was wondering if anyone would suggest any OC squads that should show up later in the Chunin Exams. Beni's got to have some opponents during the exams. So please don't be afraid for leaving suggestions! Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

The Chunin Exams Part 2:

The written exams of despair?!

A/N: Hey it's been awhile! I have made a goal if I don't get at least 6 reviews I won't update in six months! I have spoken! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Beni, Tatsuki, and this story.

Story starts: Beni's POV

After Naruto's little scene about the written test we all had to sit in assigned seats. I paused and looked in Gaara's direction. It wasn't hard to spot him, he's the only one with red hair and the huge gourd on his back. I haven't spoken to him in awhile… I still miss my friend from 6 years ago.

"Yo." I heard someone whisper to me from my right.

I grimaced when I saw who it was…Kankuro.

"Looks like this is my lucky day to sit next to you Beni." He smirked.

I frowned and didn't reply to him. _He looks so ridiculous with that make-up on_. I thought to myself. He's a good friend, but I wish he didn't wear that make-up.

The proctor Ibiki began explaining the rules of the exam before we got started. Cheating is taboo and all the jonins surrounding the room smirked at the nervous genin. Well at least I can consider myself lucky that Kankuro won't be able to cheat off me.

"One more thing," Ibiki almost finished his explanations. "If any individuals loses all ten of his or her points, that person's entire cell, regardless of how the other two members do… will be disqualified!!"

I flinched. If I fail this I'll be a genin for the rest of my life!!! I can't afford to mess up a question!!!!

"You have one hour…starting…NOW!" Ibiki announced.

As soon as he said that the pencils were writing like crazy! I flipped over my test and gulped. This might be tougher than I thought…

Tatsuki's POV

I sat outside of a dango shop watching the people of the leaf village walk on by. I ate quietly while I was people-watching. _Beni should be starting the exams right about now_. I thought to myself. I have confidence she'll be fine. Since I've been training her for 6 years I think she can handle a little pressure now and then. What worried me though is her illness. What if she had an attack during the exam?

My thoughts were blown away as someone called my name. "Tatsuki!"

I looked towards my left to notice Baki, another jonin of the Sand calmly walking towards me. He still wore his headdress covering his left eye and the red stripes on his right cheek.

"I was hoping to talk to you during this time." Baki said.

"What is it Baki?" I drank my tea.

"I'm glad our students have been able to take the exams for the first time this year." He smiled.

"I know." I smirked. "Makes me feel old saying how long it's been since they were pups."

"You're only 33." Baki scoffed. "I've just turned 40."

"Hm." I went back to my tea.

"Reminds me of the time when we took the Chunin Exams." Baki mused.

"I remember taking them with you since you failed 6 times." I remarked.

"Thanks for bringing that up." Baki scowled.

We didn't talk after a long pause.

"Is Lord Kazekage still planning that 'special occasion'?" I narrowed my eyes.

Baki flinched at the subject. "You know as well as I do that he plans to follow through with this."

I tightly gripped my cup. "This makes no sense why he would just now plan this when we just finished a war not too long ago."

"I know it doesn't make much sense, but orders are orders." He said. "Which is why Gaara and Beni will be our trump cards for this."

"Well then you're going to have to rely on only Gaara," I glared at him. "She still doesn't know about our plans."

Baki turned to me doing a very poor job of hiding his shock. "What do you mean you haven't told her about this?! The Desert Rose Blade and the Shukaku are necessary for this mission!!"

"The Desert Rose Blade is meant to slay demons, not humans." My voice was like ice. "I'm not going to have Beni participate in this war whether the Kazekage likes it or not!"

"Yes but-" He tried to find the right words, but ended up failing. "What should I tell Lord Kazekage?"

"Nothing." I said firmly. "If he finds out that Beni doesn't know of the plan then he'll force into this meaningless war."

Baki scowled and scratched his head. "Very well. But Beni is going to find out about this sooner or later."

He got up and teleported to who-knows-where. My abandoned tea cup was now cold. I inwardly sighed. Beni, I hope you'll be alright through this exam.

Beni's POV

I'm not doing alright with this exam! Sure the 1-4 questions were easy, but now it's gotten even harder that I'm not sure what to write! So far Kankuro has barely written 2 of his questions. Teams have already been dropping like flies as they were kicked for getting 5 strikes for cheating.

_No just stay calm_. I told myself. _If Tatsuki-sensei were here she would punch my head for being nervous like this. I can do this_!

"Excuse me." Kankuro stood up and raised his hand.

"What is it?" One of the jonin guards questioned.

"I've got to go to the bathroom…" He said non-chalantly.

I slapped my head with my hand. I can't believe that guy would just say that without being embarrassed at all. My eyes then widened when I realized why he did that. That jonin…his eyes were strange.

I get it. I thought to myself. That guy was one of Kankuro's puppets. I'll admit this puppet is his best yet. Even if it was for cheating.

One hour later

"Alright, get ready for the next question." Ibiki said out loud.

This is it the last question. I gulped nervously.

"And before we get to the question itself…I'm adding one more rule." He announced.

Another rule? Wasn't he already done with the rules since this exam began?

Before he could say it Kankuro came back from the bathroom just in time.

"Heh, Looks like you're in luck." He said to Kankuro. "The time you spent playing with dolls hasn't been completely wasted."

Did he find out about his puppet trick? I thought nervously. Kankuro must've been thinking the same thing when he sat back down with a little bead of sweat on his brow.

"Let me explain." Ibiki started. "This rule is absolute. First… You must choose…Whether to accept or reject this tenth question."

The room was in an uproar at this comment.

"Ch-Choose?" Temari asked him. "What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?!"

Ibiki fell silent until he answered her. "If you reject this question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately…and fail! And both your teammates will fail right along with you."

"Say what?!" Shouted and unknown genin.

"Then why would anyone choose to reject it?!" Another genin next to the other shouted along with him.

Ibiki paused. "Because…of the other rule."

What, there's more? I gulped.

"If you try to answer the question…and you get it wrong…you will never be permitted to apply for the journeyman ninja exams again. Not ever." He frowned.

One of the leaf ninja, the boy with a puppy on his head shouted in protest. "You can't be serious. That's ridiculous!!! There are ninja here who've sat for the chunin exams more than once already!! We know there are!" The puppy was barking along with his protests.

Ibiki merely chuckled.

"I've been up front with you. You can take a failing grade now, and try again later." He continued. "Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now. Come back and reapply next year, and the year after that."

I can't believe anyone would be stupid enough to reject this and not risk it. If it were anyone else I would flat out accept the question. But this guy… he's definitely experienced enough to know about this kind of stuff. The man would probably make lawyers nervous with his sense of logic.

I blinked as the proctor started to speak again. "Ready? Let's begin…Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed, they will leave the room."

With that everyone began to ponder their choice. I looked at the jonins. They were smirking again at how nervous everyone is. As if they can already smell the ones quitting. A few seconds later the first team already raised their hand and quit the exam. Six people already began rising out of their seats and out of the room. That makes 15 teams already out of this building including the ones that had 5 strikes. I sat there questioning myself. Should I be considering leaving? I know I'll disappoint Tatsuki-sensei. But my illness…Should I risk this until next year? What would my family think if I gave up on this the first year.

I was shocked to see Naruto slowly raising his hand! Even he's going to quit?

But I was wrong when he slammed his hand down and shouted at the proctor full of confidence. "Never underestimate me!!! I don't quit, and I won't run!! I'll accept your stupid question!! Even if risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life…I'll still become Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care!! I'm not afraid of you!!"

Ibiki frowned. "I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now while you still have the chance."

Naruto smirked. "I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my shinobi way."

The room paused. Everyone was moved by Naruto's speech and gaining back some confidence for this exam. I'm glad he said this. I can't believe I was doubting myself when it's my dream to become a great ninja like my mom and dad and the rest of my clan. I smiled, I knew there was something I liked about Naruto.

After a long pause Ibiki smirked. "Good call. To all 78 of you here…You've just passed the first exam!!!"

Everyone stared at him dumb-founded.

"What do you mean passed?" Said the pink-haired genin from the leaf. "When did that happen? What about the tenth question?"

He grinned. "There was no tenth question beyond the whole 'accept or reject' thing."

Temari shouted in disbelief. "Hey! Then why did we have to suffer through the other nine questions?! That was a total waste of our time!!"

"There was no waste." He explained. "Those questions had a purpose which they've already served."

"Such as?" Temari asked.

"Our goal was to test your skills at spying!" He confirmed.

Temari looked even more confused as did many others. "Our skills at spying?"

So he began explaining that the rules that said no cheating was a push for making us cheat by using skills in order to find out the answers for ourselves. Hence the spying skills.

Ibiki began to take off his bandana headband. "Of course those who in a clumsy or obvious way failed." Once it was off it revealed his bald head full of scars holes and burns!! I gasped out loud. "Because there may be circumstances where being caught in the act of espionage can cost you more than just your life."

I looked down at my feet. I was scared but also impressed with what he went through to even be alive here today…I wonder if any of my ancestors or relatives went through tortures like that because of the Desert Rose Blade? I blinked out of my thoughts when I realized how much of his speech I missed.

He smiled proudly. "You've passed the first hurdle. Part one of the chunin selection exam is now concluded. I'll pray you fight the good fight!"

Naruto shouted out loud with joy. "Yeah. You do that! Go and pray!!"

I chuckled at Naruto's answer but, my eyes widened as I sensed something. Something coming towards us! As soon as I thought it that something crashed loudly through the window. A few kunai spread out the sign revealing a woman with purple hair in a spiky ponytail wearing a beige trench-coat with no shirt except for fish-nets and skirt.

"None of you are in any position to celebrate." The woman announced. "I am the second chief examination officer, Anko Mitarashi!! Time's a-wastin' people. Let's go!! Follow me!!!"

To be continued.

A/N: YAY Anko's here now! She's one of the cool characters of this series!! Anyways I'm serious if people have any ideas for future OC's please don'tbe afraid to suggest anything! Please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

The Chunin Exams part 3:

The Forest of Death

A/N: I'm so glad that people have been reviewing; however I regret to inform that The Akatsuki Kids is going on Hiatus so I will focus more on A Desert Rose. Anyway please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone except Beni. All Naruto rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

Story Starts: Beni's POV

"None of you are in any position to celebrate. I am the second chief examination officer… Anko Mitarashi! Time's a-wastin' people, let's go! Follow me!"

Everyone stared in an awkward pause at the kunoichi who crashed through the window and gave her introduction. Ibiki, who was behind the sign the kunoichi set up, sneered at the now embarrassed lady.

"Can't you sense the mood in here?" He scowled.

It was surprising, but I thought her entrance was pretty cool. But maybe it's just me. I thought to myself. The lady, who called herself Anko, studied the students in the room.

"Seventy-eight of you are still here?" She growled, "Ibiki! You passed twenty-six teams? Obviously you went way too easy on them."

Ibiki shrugged, "This year… We have applicants of exceptional caliber."

"Yeah, right," She smirked. "I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done." Her face grew wicked. "Ooh! I get charged up just thinking about it! I'll explain the details as soon as we move to our next location… so follow me!"

(Forest of Death)

At Anko's commands we followed her to an area with a 30-feet fence, containing a massive forests with about 50 or 60-feet trees! I unconsciously gripped the Desert Rose in anticipation. I could feel the sword's excitement to be near clusters of forests again. Anko went on with her explanations.

"This is the arena for the second exam: Training Ground 44. Also known as the Forest of Death!"

Though I couldn't hear what they were saying, I didn't pay much attention to Naruto and Anko's little scene with the grass ninja. I could feel bloodlust fill the air. I searched the crowds and noticed some of the other team's expressions. Some were nervous, others were just anticipating a fight. Then a shock went through me as a felt a cold aura shooting in my direction. I glanced to my left and noticed that boy with glasses, Kabuto I think, staring at me. When he caught my look he smiled and waved at me. I gripped my sword tighter.

_There's something about him that doesn't feel right_. I thought, not returning Kabuto's smile.

"Before we begin the second exam," Anko raised her voice. "There's something I have to hand out."

She reached inside her coat and pulled out a stack of forms.

"They're consent forms," She explained. "Everyone has to sign one."

"…Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We want all the details covered before the first deaths occur. Sign before you go in, so we can't be held liable. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble, would ya?" She giggled.

No one laughed.

Anko pointed at the stands behind her. "First, I'll explain what the second exam entails. Then you can sign the forms." She continued. "With the other two members of your cell, bring the forms to the hut behind you and submit them. Got that? Now about the exam, to put it simply… it's a no-holds-barred survival test."

The papers were being passed out one by one.

Anko, then unfurled a map of the arena. "Training Ground 44… is bordered by a circular perimeter, interrupted at regular intervals by forty-four locked gates. There are forests and a river… and in the center is a tower… about ten kilometers from those gates. Within the confines of this carefully delineated area, you're going to undergo a survival test. During the course of that test, you may use any ninja arts or weapons you have at your disposal."

Anko pulled more items out of her coat, two scrolls. One black, the other white. "It's a kind of fight-to-the-death version…of 'capture the flag' or, in this case 'capture the scroll."

"Scroll?" A unknown genin asked her.

"There's a heaven scroll," She gestured to the white scroll, "And an earth scroll," She gestured to the black scroll. "Your objective is to acquire both scrolls. There are seventy-eight of you here. That's twenty-six 3-member squads. Thirteen teams will start out with a heaven scroll… and the other thirteen will start out with an earth scroll. But you'll need both scrolls to pass. So your objective is to hold on to your scroll, get your hands on one of the other kind… and then bring them both to the tower at the center."

Makes sense, I thought.

The pink-haired genin from Konoha said out loud, "In other words, at least half of us—the thirteen teams whose scrolls are stolen-will fail."

Anko smirked, "You bet. And there's a time-limit! You have 120 hours in which to complete the exam-exactly five days!"

"Five days!" A Konoha genin girl with long blonde hair exclaimed.

A chubby boy next to her shrieked, "What are we supposed to do for food?"

Anko shrugged, "That's your problem. The forests are full of nature's bounty."

I grimaced. In a way Anko kind of reminds me of Tatsuki-sensei…

"There's no way as many as thirteen teams will pass this." She continued. "As the time shortens, the trials will come harder and faster, with less recovery time for any mistakes, accidents, or injuries. You'll be surrounded by enemies at all times, so you'll have to sleep with one eye open. So, in addition to those who die in attempts to defend or capture a scroll… some of you are bound to succumb to exhaustion, starvation, and dehydration." Anko smiled. "Now let's talk about the rules, and what offenses you can be disqualified for!" She lifted one finger. "One, teams who fail to reach the tower in time as a 3-member cell, carrying both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll-are out. So is any team that loses a member, whether to death or to severe injury. And under no circumstances can you leave the forest before the time is up. No recess. No time-outs. Also you are forbidden to look at the contents of the scrolls until you're inside the tower!"

"What happens if we sneak a peek?" Naruto grimaced.

Anko wiggled her finger, "That's for those who look to know!" She then shoved her hands in her pockets. "If any of you make it to the chunin level, there will be times when you're entrusted with top-secret documents, so consider this a test of your trustworthiness." She said. "That's all the explanation you get. We'll trade one scroll for every three forms. When you've got yours, choose the gate you want to start from. Everyone will begin at the same time."

"Oh," She lifted her head. "And one final piece of advice…"

She paused for a few seconds.

"Just don't die!"

And with that every squad headed to the booths covered with a black curtain to turn in their forms for a scroll. As I was headed there I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was the proctor Anko!

"Hey," She raised an eyebrow. "Where's your other squad members?"

I looked down in embarrassment. "I-I don't really have a team. I'm kind of in this alone."

Anko seemed surprised. "Y'mean they let you in the exams without being on a team?"

"It was under orders that I have no teammates." I explained, remembering what Tatsuki-sensei told me years ago. "Will this be a problem?"

"Are you sure about this?" Anko asked me seriously. "You'll be targeted the most if it's just you alone."

I placed a hand on the Desert Rose's hilt. "I'm stronger than you think, so don't underestimate me!"

Anko then burst out laughing. Some of the other teams sweat-dropped at Anko's reaction. "I like you kid, what's your name?"

"Beni Kuran."

She nodded in acknowledgement. "Beni, huh? Well I definitely hope you'll be one of the teams that make it."

And with that she waved me off as I headed towards the booth. The man handed me a heaven scroll. I hid it in my weapons pouch and headed towards one of the gates. It was labeled, "Gate 9". I paused and glanced to my left and noticed Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro at Gate 6.

_I know they'll definitely be the ones to make it. But…I'm worried about Gaara. His aura…it seems ominous._ I thought to myself. I shook my head. _That's right. I have to really be careful if they end up my opponents._ _I want to avoid fighting Gaara…_ My heart tightened at the thought of facing my former friend.

Anko announced loudly for all teams to hear, "All right, everyone, follow your proctors to your respective gates! When the signal sounds in half an hour, the exam will begin!"

The proctor for my gate unlocked Gate 9. All the proctors examined their watches and when a minute passed by…

"PART TWO OF THE CHUNIN EXAM BEGINS…NOW!"

Like a shot from a cannon, all of the teams burst through the gates, entering the Forest of Death…

A/N: Well, how was it? I would really appreciate some reviews! I'm trying my best not to make Beni sound Mary-sueish because she's not! Anyways I'll try to update sooner, in the meantime please review!


	9. Chapter 9

The Chunin Exams part 4:

Earth scroll, earth scroll, where are the Heaven scrolls?

A/N: Yo, what's cracka-lackin' my fans? Please enjoy this chapter. I've decided to try changing the POV's to 3rd person due to some helpful advice from one of my reviewers. So if any of you like the change please say so! Oh, and look at my new picture on my profile! It's Chibi-Crona from Soul Eater, he/she's so cute!

I do not own Naruto or it's plot, but I do own Beni.

Story Start:

Ten minutes have passed by and already the forest was filled with screams of teams getting attacked. Beni gripped the Desert Rose cautiously. She's barely gotten fifteen meters away from the gate and the other teams are already advancing on their victims.

_I guess I should consider myself lucky that I've gotten this far without an ambush, _She thought to herself. _Still…_

A small amount of bloodlust was coming from her right in the trees.

_I can't say that I would be this lucky throughout the entire exam without notice. Since I'm a one-man squad I'm definitely considered an easy target. They haven't noticed I sense them. _Beni smirked as she formed a quick hand sign. _Alright, let's see how I'll do against my first opponents…_

(About a yard away)

Three figures were staring down at the now resting Beni from the treetops. She set her sword against a tree and leaned on it. Each of the genin wore matching leather vests and cargo pants with their headbands tied around a different part of their body. The one on the left wore his around his waist, the right wore his around his arm, and the middle wore his around his head. They all had their hair styled in a pompadour/mullet style. They watched the young sand ninja stretch out her arms and yawned.

"Say big brother," The left guy nudged the leader. "What luck we managed to find the one-man ninja from the Sand before anyone else, huh?"

The middle brother smirked, "Yeah. If this chick has the scroll we're looking for, then she's definitely our prime target from the beginning."

"Good thing you overheard her talking with that crazy proctor lady," the guy on the right nodded. "There's no way she can do this alone without a team."

They flinched as the girl stood up suddenly, cracked her neck, then lowered herself back down and fell asleep.

"Look at that idiot," The left guy snickered. "She doesn't even realize the danger she's in!"

The right guy glanced at the leader. "So what's the plan big brother?"

"Isn't it obvious," The leader explained, "First we're going to sneak up on her, slash her arms and legs, so she won't make hand-signs, and see what scroll she has. If doesn't have the scroll we need… We'll just take that sword as payment."

He pointed out the Desert Rose as it remained laid against the tree. "Ever since I saw that blade when she came into the1st Exam room I had to have it. If we let a beauty like that slip by, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"It's an awfully big sword for just a little girl like that to wield it," the right guy commented. "It would only be right to lessen her burden of carrying it."

"Hee, hee, hee," the left guy chuckled. "Serves her right for bringing a weapon like that to the exams."

"Right, let's go!" The middle ordered.

They rushed behind the tree Beni had been laying against each wielding a kunai. As they closed in on her the leader motioned with his hand. With a war cry they shouted;

"DIE!"

They plunged their weapons into Beni's chest and shoulders. The squad grinned at their success then paused. Something was off… Then, they realized their target had cracks from the wounds! And quickly the girl they thought they had finished off became nothing more than a copy of Beni made of wood.

"It was a trick?" The left guy shouted.

"Yoo hoo!"

They looked up and saw the real Beni grinning mischievously standing on the tree. She formed a hand-sign and exclaimed, "Ensnare!"

The wooden Beni clone started to form branches from her body and pinned the pompadour/mullet trio to the ground before they could even blink. No matter how much they struggled they couldn't break free. Beni leaped down and kneeled beside the leader.

"Now let's see what you've got." She said searching the leader's pockets and tool pack. She brightened up as she found the scroll. "There you are-" She frowned when she found out the scroll was an earth scroll…

"Well that's just great," Beni muttered. "All that work for nothing."

She placed the scroll back in the leader's pocket. Beni lifted the Desert Rose behind her back and walked off. She twisted her head to the trio who were still pinned down. "Sorry about all this. Don't worry about the wood prison jutsu, it'll wear off in a day or two. See you later PompMul (Pompadour/Mullet) trio!"

"Don't call us that! Get back here!" The PompMul trio shouted as Beni left.

~3rd Day~

Since that run-in with the PompMul trio, enemies have been coming at a slow pace than Beni had realized. It was curious how no one else had bothered to attack her. Beni was once again all alone and not one shinobi was coming at her.

"What's the deal?" Beni pouted. It's not like she's asking for fight directly, but she really needs a heaven scroll! She crossed her arms and looked towards the sky. "At this rate I'll barely pass the exam…" As she trailed off an idea popped in her head. Beni paused to consider it then grinned and nodded her head.

"I think it's time I played the predator instead of waiting around to be the prey."

~Several Minutes later~

A trio of two boys and one girl were hanging upside down struggling inside a thick fish net. While they were struggling Beni was going through their packs.

"Let's see…" Beni muttered to herself. As she finished digging she came across a scroll! "Ye- no…" The scroll she found was another Earth scroll… She scowled and tucked the scroll back in the genin's pack. "Geez, that makes four earth scrolls in a row." That said she jumped up onto the trees and rushed across the branches.

~4th Day~

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Beni screamed in frustration. "Why am I only finding Earth Scrolls?"

The next day she decided to try and hunt for scrolls again, she came across and trapped another team. To her disappoint it was yet again another Earth scroll…

Beni left the scroll with its team and leapt among the trees again. (Insert anime vein mark) "Damn it! Why is it so hard to find at least _one_ stupid Heaven scroll?" She growled to herself.

_It's already the 4__th__ day since the second exam started. If I don't kick it in gear not only am I going to fail, but Tatsuki-sensei will kick my butt. _She shuddered as she imagined her sensei glare at her that could rival any demon's. Beni shook her head, erasing the image. _No, I can't let Tatsuki-sensei down. She believes I can pass this exam, so I've to give it my all._

She looked up at the sky to see it was noon when she heard a voice next to her.

"Well, I'm surprised you're still in this exam."

Beni flinched and jumped a few feet away, her hand on her sword's hilt. She narrowed her eyes as she found out who the voice belonged to. It was the gray-haired guy with the ponytail and glasses.

The boy laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Beni didn't answer him. The boy smiled, "I didn't properly introduce myself back at the 1st exam. My name is Kabuto Yakushi."

"Beni Kuran, but I'm sure you already knew that." She said sarcastically.

Kabuto smirked and shrugged. "I make it a business to know who my friends… and enemies are."

"Are you here for my scroll?" Beni demanded as she took a defensive stance, ready to make hand signs the moment he advances.

Kabuto waved his hands startled. "Oh no I'm not here to fight you." He dug into his kunai pack and pulled out an Earth and a Heaven scroll. "As you can see, my team already has both scrolls. It wouldn't really benefit us if we took your scroll. I just want to talk."

Beni rose a little lowering her guard slightly. Ever since Kabuto asked her about her clan when they first met she could sense there was something about him she didn't like. "So what are you here for?"

"Seems like you're having trouble finding a Heaven scroll, time's almost up y'know?" He smirked.

She frowned. "Thanks for reminding me." She remarked acidly.

"I meant no offense. I just thought I could offer you some advice is all." Kabuto motioned with his hand to the tower. "Since you're not the only one in a bind with finding the opposite scroll, your best chance would be waiting around the tower. Lots of teams will be desperate to get their hands on some scrolls."

Beni raised an eyebrow. "Why are you helping me?"

Kabuto shrugged. "I just thought I could help out a few teams that are struggling. I'm impressed you're still here, being a one-man team and all."

"I can be tough on my own." She said.

The gray-haired genin smiled. "Well I'm going on ahead. Hope you pass this exam." Beni watched as he disappeared among the trees.

_I really don't trust that guy, but it wouldn't hurt to take his advice._

~A half hour later~

The tower at the center of the forest was getting closer as Beni rushed forward. The blood lust from the beginning of the exam was flowing clearly around the tower's grounds. Beni figured that energy would flow again, since the exam was almost over. There was no time to waste! The tower was just a yard away when, BAM!

Beni jumped back from the explosion and looked up. Ahead of her was a bunch up paper bombs set up around the area.

"What the-."

A loud laugh boomed across the area as she noticed a trio of three male genin on the other side of the bombs.

"Well, looks like we meet again, ya Sand brat!" The leader mused.

Beni sweat-dropped. "Uh, do I know you?"

The trio's jaws dropped. The leader's face turned red as he shrieked at the sand kunoichi, "Don't tell us you forgot all about us! We were your first opponents from the 1st day!"

Beni tilted her head until she noticed their hairstyles, "Oh, it's the PompMul trio!"

"Damn it, don't call us that!" They shouted at her. The leader recovered from his anger and spoke again. "We know you have an Earth scroll, so unless you want to risk being blown into itty-bitty pieces you'll hand it over."

Beni raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, you guys had an Earth scroll. Wouldn't my scroll be useless?"

The leader coughed and avoided her eyes. "Well, actually, since our encounter our scroll got, erm… stolen… but through some luck we managed to snag a heaven scroll. In any case we need your Earth scroll to move on, so hand it over."

"Why me though?" Beni asked. "There are probably other teams out there with Earth scrolls, why are targeting me specifically?"

The leader smirked, "Payback of course. Since that time you caught us off guard with that trap, we were delayed until the third day. So we want revenge and your scroll."

The other two behind the leader smirked as they brought out some kunai. The leader continued, "So here's what's going to go down. You can risk getting attacked by us, or you can risk blowing yourself up. Your choice, either way you're not gonna leave this place with your pretty face intact."

Beni lowered herself to the ground. She made a few hand signs and sighed. "Or I can just go with the third option."

"What? There is no third option you idiot!" But he was cut off as the ground rumbled and vines shot up from the soil and wrapped the PompMul trio into the air!

"Earth Style: tentacle vine jutsu!" She exclaimed.

"Damn it not again?" They yelled in unison.

"You guys are pretty stupid you know that?" Beni said as she searched through the leader's pack again.

"Wha- You- But- The bombs? How-?" The leader fumbled his words, confusion written all over his face.

To answer his jumbled question she pointed to the area she was at. The same vines that wrapped around the trio formed a thick bridge for her to walk across the bombs with no problem.

"When you're facing an opponent," Beni explained. "It's best to study their techniques to know what their capable of, and if they know jutsus you should be aware of and try to prevent. Also, letting your opponent know you have the item they don't have is another thing to not do during a mission."

_Wh-Who is this chick?_ The leader thought as Beni fished the Heaven scroll out of the leader's kunai pack. She jumped down from the vines and grinned.

"Well I will thank you for announcing you had a Heaven scroll," She waved at the confused trio. "Your idiocy got me to pass the 2nd exam!"

The trio struggled against the vines and shouted in rage, "Get back here! You're dead you little bitch!"

Ignoring the PompMul trio Beni advanced to the tower. She glanced at her newly obtained Heaven scroll and smiled. "Finally…" She reached one of the doors and entered. Leaving the Forest of Death behind her.

~Meanwhile~

"What was the outcome…?"

"He's already exceeded all projections, sir…"

Kabuto stepped towards a figure and held up a ninja info card. "I've kept a careful record of his progress throughout the second exam. I figure you'll need this."

The figure held out his hand. "And… how was he?"

Kabuto handed him the card. "Heh heh… It almost sounds like you're a little bit worried… Lord Orochimaru."

The snake-like man was leaning casually against the wall studying the card with a smirk. "No… I'm just curious to hear your opinion… As one of my sound ninja spies."

Kabuto placed his fingertips on the cut he received from the grass ninja when he tagged along with Naruto's group. "That's not really necessary, is it? Because, just like always, the decision is yours alone." When he wiped his hand away, his cut was already healed!

Orochimaru chuckled, "Heh heh heh, now about this information you've told me. Was it truly a member of the Kuran clan you've seen?"

Kabuto nodded with a smirk. "She had the Desert Rose Blade with her and everything…"

Orochimaru tucked the info card away and smirked. "No wonder the blade rejected me. It appears I have miscalculated if one of them still lived."

"We certainly didn't expect this turn of events my Lord." Kabuto remarked. "First the Uchiha, now the Desert Rose Blade…"

"It seems luck is on my side lately," Orochimaru mused. "Kabuto… I want you to keep an eye on the Kuran girl. To the Sand, she's obviously an endangered species to them and wouldn't want to risk something to happen to the last Kuran…"

"Of course Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto bowed.

"Heh… I do so enjoy your intelligence. Good work…" And with that Orochimaru teleported out of the room, awaiting to follow the next step towards his plan…

Part 4/ End

Me: Well, that's the end of another grueling chapter of the Chunin exam arc. I hope I did a good job providing them in 3rd person, please review to tell me what you think! Oh, and I'm doing a new thing for the rest of the chapters. A little preview starring the voicing talents of Beni!

Beni: Huh? Wha?

Me: Just go along with it. We don't have a lot of time left!

Beni: Uh ok… Um, next time on A Desert Rose, it's the start of the third exam and I barely managed to make it. Now we are entering the next stage of the exams where the fighting really starts to get intense. Huh? Wait, who am I fighting? You're the author can't you tell me?

Me: Ah ah, no spoilers!

Beni: Er, well, next time, Part 5: The Third Exam, The Dog Fights start here! Come on, can't you at least tell me who I'll be fighting?

Me: Nope.


	10. Chapter 10

The Chunin Exams Part 5:

The Dog Fights start here!

Me: Hey guys… E-heh… this is kind of a stupid mistake that I've made in chapter 8. What I meant to type was that Beni had an _Earth_ scroll, not a heaven scroll…

Beni: Don't worry. Everyone makes some typos now and then.

Me: (Sniff) Yeah, but it's still embarrassing to make that big of a mistake…

Beni: Well, on the bright side, you're updating a lot faster this time. That should count for something, right?

Me: I guess. Well, I hope this clears up any confusion if you've noticed the mistake. I do not own anyone of the Naruto universe except for Beni and Tatsuki.

Story Starts:

"Congratulations to you all on passing the Second Exam!" Anko announced to all the teams that made it.

The jonins of each squad, proctors, and the 3rd Hokage were standing near a rock formation that was the shape of a bodiless ninja making a hand sign. The teams that have made it were eight in total. Twenty-two were left out of all the applicants.

The teams were surveying the others in silence.

Temari noticed Beni standing next to the sound ninja team. _Hey Beni made it to the 3__rd__ exam._ She thought.

_I guess Beni didn't kick the bucket in the 2__nd__ exam after all. _Kankuro grimaced. _Great, I hope I don't face her._

Gaara stared emotionless at the group of jonin gathered in front of them.

Beni caught Tatsuki's gaze and gave a thumbs-up. _I made it Tatsuki-sensei_! Tatsuki smiled and gave her a thumbs-up back.

The teams stiffened up as Anko barked, "Now Lord Hokage himself will explain about the third exam. Listen up and take every word he says to heart!" To the Hokage she said, "They're all yours my Lord."

"Very well then…" He said gruffly, to the teams he started to explain.

"The third examination is about to commence, but before I go into the specifics of how it will be conducted, let me make one thing clear!" He announced. "It pertains to the underlying purpose of the exam."

He tipped his hat as he continued. "Why do you suppose an examination of this nature is being jointly conducted by all of the nations in our mutual alliance? 'To promote friendship among allied nations and raise the level standards in the art of the shinobi…' Be very clear about what those fine-sounding phrases actually mean! This series of so-called examinations is, in fact…"

He took out his pipe, blew out a puff of smoke and sighed. Beni straightened up, anticipating what he had to say.

The Hokage looked towards the genin seriously. "…A war-in-between all of our allied lands."

Some of the teams blinked in surprise at his words. The Hokage continued.

"If you were to study our recent history-and consult a map-it would swiftly become apparent that our alliance is, in fact, a temporary and mutually beneficial agreement between a group of geographically contiguous lands. Whose previous existence was one of continual strife… constantly jockeying against one another, openly and in secret, for power and the control of resources that were perpetually depleted almost to exhaustion in the struggle…until a better way was devised…the way of the chunin selection examination!"

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Naruto protested. "I thought the point was to select chunin!"

"Make no mistake," Hokage replied to Naruto's exclamation. "When this exam is done, it will have had the side effect of winnowing out any applicants unfir to ascend to the level of chunin. But even more importantly…it serves as an arena wherein, for the honor of their respective homelands, young shinobi may fight…to the death, if need be!"

A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail repeated out loud. "The honor of their homelands?"

"This third examination will be conducted under the watchful eyes of a number of distinguished guests, including the rulers and nobility of the various lands you all aspire to serve. And among their number will be those who rule over each country's own hidden ninja villages. They will be watching you." Hokage went on.

If any one nation's applicants demonstrate outstanding skill and superiority, the noblemen from every land will be quick to commission work from those trained in that superior nation. Conversely, if a particular country's applicants are shown to be incompetent or feeble…commissions to agents of that country will dwindle.

And when one land is strong in battle…and the village coffers overflow with the fruits of the many outside commissions this begets, then that village may say to its neighbors, 'Beware, for we possess prowess and riches and the influence of political power'!"

A boy in a hoodie and a small dog raised his voice and exclaimed, "So? ! Why is it necessary to stake our lives and fight? !"

Hokage paused. "The strength of a country is derived from the strength of its village…and the village draws strength from the shinobi who live there…and the greatest strength of those shinobi…only emerges in the midst of a desperate life-and-death battle!"

Everyone held their breath in shock.

"These exams provide a public arena for each country to show off and boast of the strength of its warriors…and hence the strength of the country itself! This test has meaning and great consequence. As you struggle for the sake of your very lives and your people, you help to fulfill the dream that was envisioned by our ancestors."

"But…You've always emphasized the concept of friendship…why?" A girl with her hair in two buns spoke up.

"Though my meaning is subtle, I chose my words with care." He answered. "To preserve the balance of power at the risk of lives…is the essence of friendship in the world of shinobi.

Let me reiterate before the third exam begins…You are taking no ordinary test! You risk not only your own futures and your dreams…but the dignity and prestige of your home village as well."

Naruto smirked. "Now I get it."

"Whatever…" Gaara, who hadn't uttered a single word until now, addressed Hokage. "Could you wrap up the philosophical talk and get down to the life-and-death stuff any time soon?"

_Gaara…_ Beni's face drooped at his words.

Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Hmph! So, you insist I explain the third exam? Well, the truth is-."

But the Hokage wasn't able to finish, as another shinobi had entered between the jonin and the genin.

"Forgive my interupption, Lord Hokage, but… If you don't mind handing the rest of the proceedings over to me, Hayate Gekko, proctor of the third exam."

"Go ahead." Hokage nodded his head.

The jonin rose up from where he was kneeling. "Good to meet you everyone… I'm Hayate." The man faced the genin. He was very pale man. His hair hung limp and emphasized the shadows under his eyes.

"Uhhh…" He groaned. "Before we start the exam" he paused to cough. "I must ask you all to do something for me…" He coughed some more.

_Is this guy going to be ok_? Beni thought, concerned for his health. He reminded of herself, being sickly.

"Uhhh…" He groaned again. "You see… There are some preliminaries to the exam proper, and whether you proceed to the main exam is contingent on how well you manage those."

"Preliminaries?" A girl with pink hair said.

A boy with his hair in a spiky ponytail spoke up. "Preliminaries? Like what?"

The pink-haired girl spoke again and asked, "Hayate-sensei…I don't understand what you mean by preliminaries. Why can't all of the remaining applicants just proceed directly to the next exam?"

"Well…" He answered. "I don't want to say that the first two exams weren't demanding enough…but the truth is…We still have too many applicants." He ended his explanation with a cough. "Under the traditional rules of the exam we have to have a preliminary test to reduce the number of applicants who'll proceed to the third exam."

"B-But…" The pink-haired girl frowned.

"As Lord Hokage mentioned," He continued. "A number of honored guests will be observing you during the third exam…so we must make the exam intense, tight, and fast-moving." He stopped to cough again. "Hmmmm… so anyway… Now that you know something of what it's really all about…anyone who doesn't feel up to challenge, either physically or mentally can walk away. Just take one step forward… Because the preliminaries start right now!"

"Now?" The dog-boy exclaimed.

~Kabuto~

I caught the eye of Lord Orochimaru in his latest disguise, as a jonin from the sound. He smirked as he caught my eyes and motioned to the Kuran girl who was standing next to Dosu's team. Our original plan was as soon as I made it this far, I would drop out at the last second…

However…that plan has changed, now that we know a member of the Kuran clan is here. So I guess staying for this part will be able to get me more info about her…

And Lord Orochimaru did say to keep an eye on her…

~Beni~

I know what Tatsuki-sensei was thinking. I know I've made it this far, but I have to watch out on my condition. Judging by her look I can tell she's feeling sympathetic about my health.

"Tatsuki-sensei," I muttered under my breath. "I've made it this far…I'm not turning back."

Seeing my determination she nodded in agreement.

No took a step to quit the preliminaries. Noticing this Hayate acknowledged the crowd. "Ahhh, well then…since no one has decided to quit, we will start the preliminaries which consist of individual combat matches, as though this were part of the tournament." He said. "As there are a total of 22 combatants remaining, we will hold a total of 11 bouts. Ummm….and the victors of those bouts will advance to the third exam.

This is a no-holds-barred combat. Each pair of combatants will fight until one of them is dead or unconscious…or admits defeat. As soon as you sense that your opponent is over-powering you, immediately concede your loss…if you value your life.

Uhhhh…Since we don't want a total bloodbath on our hands there may be cases where we ascertain that there is an undisputed winner and step in to the end of the match. But don't count on that. From here on out, the key to your fate is held in…"

A wooden screen covering a rectangular space near the hand-sign formation was slowly rising revealing a large score board.

"Ummmm…This electronic score board. At the start of every round we will display the names of the two combatants competing in that match. So, ummm… not to hurry you all to the slaughter…but let's begin. We'll now announce the first two names."

The screen began to list through each of the genin's names at a quick speed with no means to slow down. Then when the list came to a halt, the two names of the first round were revealed:

Beni Kuran

Vs.

Kabuto Yakushi

Beni gulped. _So I'm up for the first match, huh?_

Kabuto glanced at Beni with a hidden anticipated smirk. _Well it seems luck really _is_ on our side lately…_

The pink-haired sighed with relief. _At least it wasn't Sasuke who fights first._

Gaara's emotionless mask twitched a little at the sight of Beni grinning at the names listed.

"Hey Beni," Naruto came over to Beni and patted her on the back. "Good luck alright?"

"Thanks Naruto." Beni smiled. Gaara's fists clutched as he glowered at the spiky blonde joking with Beni.

Hayate gestured to Beni and Kabuto. "Will the individuals whose names are listed on the board come forward now…?" They stepped forward.

"Kabuto Yakushi, Beni Kuran," Hayate acknowledged them. "You two have been selected to compete in the first bout. Any objections?"

"None." Kabuto grinned.

"Same here." Beni mirrored his expression. Her eyes, not leaving Kabuto's gaze. "Somehow, I was hoping for the chance to fight you."

"Please don't be too rough." Kabuto laughed nervously.

Part 5/End

Beni: Yes! I get to fight the four-eyes freak!

Me: Yay, goodie for you…

Beni: …Are you still moping about that little mistake?

Me: No, I'm putting the past behind me. Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata!

Beni: Uh, Ok… Anyway, next time on A Desert Rose; The Chunin Exams part 6: The rose ninja of the Sand.

Me: Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

The Chunin Exams Part 6:

The Rose Ninja of the Sand

Me: Spring break is almost here. My heart can't stand the suspense!

Beni: What are you looking forward to during spring break?

Me: I'm going to Alameda, California! Home to many pretty settings, Victorian houses, a kick-ass movie theater, not to mention the world's skinniest house! It's almost the best place to be!

Beni: Why almost?

Me: (Breaks into tears) My mom's boyfriend said that the Borders bookstore in Alameda is going out of business and might close down! It's awful, just awful... (Continues bawling)

Beni: Eh-heh, sorry, while Sam's getting her emotions in order she said she would like to thank LaPirataAna, Ominous Blue, KHandFF7fanforever, TheDeavil, Lady Yuuki, and RandomNinja239 for their reviews.

Me: Meeeehhhhh…

Beni: …And she also says she doesn't own any of the Naruto characters except Beni and Tatsuki.

Me: M-meeeeehhhhhhhhhhh….

Beni: (eye twitching) She also would appreciate reviews and if anyone lives in the California area, Sam says 'Hi.'

Me: Meh…

Beni: Shut up already!

Story Starts:

Beni and Kabuto stood facing each other with determined looks. Before the other teams were dismissed Tatsuki strode towards Beni quickly.

"I want you to make sure the fight goes by in an instant." She instructed in a low tone in Beni's ear.

Beni gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine Tatsuki-sensei. I can handle this."

Tatsuki gave her a serious look. "You spent a lot of energy in the forest arena for almost 5 days. You need to pace yourself, you never know when you'll get another attack."

"I understand." Beni nodded.

"One more thing," Tatsuki gave her a demonic glare. "**If you push yourself too hard I'm going to beat it into your head to get the message through. Got it**?"

"G-Got it!" Beni stuttered. _She means well, but why does she have to threaten me_… _Tatsuki-sensei is scary…_

"I'm going to have to ask for the everyone but the two participants to clear the area." Hayate coughed while instructing the remaining teams.

Tatsuki turned away from Beni to head for the balconies when she was stopped by a jonin with spiky silver-gray hair and wearing a mask.

"Been awhile hasn't it, Tatsuki?" Kakashi said to the woman.

She stopped in her tracks. Without looking at him she said, "I don't recall giving you the courtesy to address by my first name."

"Geez," Kakashi chuckled. "And here I thought after being gone so long we would still have our old connections."

"We are strictly acquaintances," She regarded him coldly. "Nothing more, nothing less." She headed up to meet to stand with Baki and Gaara's team.

Kakashi sweat-dropped, "She's more brutal than last time…"

Naruto peered at him curiously. "Kakashi-sensei, do you know that lady?"

"We have a bit of a history," Kakashi mused. "But that's not important, nor do we need to discuss it." He turned his attention to Sasuke. "Right now, Sasuke you should take this opportunity to rest."

Sasuke and Kakashi shared a look. Sasuke knew he was referring to the curse mark.

Sakura's face turned into worry. _Sasuke_…

With everyone finally off the area the only ones left were Beni, Kabuto, and Hayate.

"Are the two of you ready?" Hayate asked them both.

They nodded.

"Alright then," Hayate acknowledged. "BEGIN!"

Kabuto and Beni immediately went into fighting stances. Neither were making a move.

"Come on Beni you can do it, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered for Beni.

Their stand-off lasted a few seconds until Kabuto drew some shuriken and threw them towards Beni! Beni grabbed her sword using it to guard herself. The shuriken bounced off the blade easily.

Taking this chance Kabuto surprised when he rushed her preparing to attack with a kunai! Noticing this Beni leapt into the air and landed onto the hand sign rock formation.

"What's wrong?" Kabuto taunted her. "Why didn't you use your sword when I attacked?"

Beni smirked, "Because I don't need it in this fight." She formed a hand sign. "I am the Rose Ninja of the Sand. I don't have to rely on my blade."

Kabuto held his kunai in defense. _I don't really know all of her techniques. The only information I do know is the Desert Rose Blade's power. After all that's what Lord Orochimaru was focused on instead of the Kurans. I can't let my guard down._

Kabuto then noticed an aroma filling the air. "Roses?"

"Ninja art:" Her body was turning into rose petals. "Scattered Rose jutsu!"

The petals that were once her body now spread across the arena. Hayate had to hold his nose, since his illness won't handle well with pollen in the air.

_A genjutsu huh_? Kabuto grimaced.

Before he could blink he was slashed on his thigh! He grunted at the pain. Then slash appeared on his arm, and more all over his body.

_It's the petals_! Kabuto realized. He held a hand sign in the air and shouted. "Release!"

The petals then disappeared and Beni was in mid-air preparing another strike, but Kabuto dodged out of the way just in time.

"Well, I'm impressed that you managed to see through it so quickly." Beni commented.

"Well when you've been a genin as long as I have you tend to learn from your mistakes fast or you'll never overcome them." Kabuto said bashfully.

~Meanwhile in the balconies~

Kakashi was watching Tatsuki's student with interest in her abilities.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said.

Kakashi blinked and gave his attention to his pink-haired student. "Yes?"

"The Land of Wind is full of sand isn't it?" She asked.

"That's correct." Kakashi nodded.

"So why is it that girl's able to use flower techniques?"

Kakashi turned back to see Beni pushing Kabuto back with her attacks. The strange thing was, she was attacking with taijutsu instead of just using her sword. "That girl is from the Kuran clan of the Sand village. They were one of the founding clans that started the Sand Village. I don't know the exact history behind their clan, but I do know they specialize in earth-style techniques due to being attuned to nature."

"Attuned to nature?" Lee asked him, taking a break from cheering with Naruto.

"The Kuran clan was said to have been made up of Spiritualists and priests before they became shinobi." Kakashi answered him. "Their techniques focus on a certain element of nature that blossom as they train more."

"Wow," Sakura turned her attention back to the fight. "It's amazing how a foreign village can have a clan like that."

Kakashi gave his attention back to the fight as Beni used a sand clone to avoid Kabuto's next attack.

_What I'm interested in is how that boy is still putting up a fight. She hit certain vital points that should have at least slowed him down. Yet he's still fighting as if he was in full strength_. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he studied Beni's opponent.

~Back to the fight~

Beni was panting a bit as Kabuto halted his attack.

"Why don't you attack me with your blade?" Kabuto said. "Wouldn't this fight go by faster if you just attack me with it?"

Beni glared at him. "That's not it."

"Oh?" He smirked.

She held out the Desert Rose Blade with one arm. "This blade is a sacred weapon. It was forged to slay only demons. Using it to kill a human being is forbidden, no matter how innocent or corrupt the opponent is."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed a little.

"True I can use it to injure you at the very least, but I choose not to." Beni declared. "As I said before I don't need my blade just to defeat you."

"How considerate of you." Kabuto muttered, then in a louder voice, "But come one! I want this fight over with! At least use it to injure so we can finish this fight faster!"

Beni held the sword tightly in her grip. "I don't need you to tell me how to fight my way. But fine, if you insist on a quick trip to the hospital I'll happily oblige."

As she rushed him Kabuto eyes sparked with anticipation.

_Got you_!

Part 6/end

Beni: Alright, this four-eyes is really ticking me off! I'm winning this no matter what!

Me: Careful they say if you get too overconfident your blood pressure increases and you get blood clots.

Beni: R-Really?

Me: Psh, no! Just keep a cool head and you'll do fine.

Beni: Next time on A Desert Rose; The Chunin Exams Part 7-The Rose's Determination

Me: Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

The Chunin Exams Part 7:

The Rose's Determination

A/N: How long has it been? Well I'm very happy that I have loyal people reviewing this story, I wish to thank you all! You know who you are! Anyways, updates are going to be a bit slower than usual. I am the process of becoming a professional writer. I'm trying to get a lot done on my book before I get it published, so please understand why updates are pretty slow. I haven't given up on this story! Also for those who are interested it's going to be called "Creatures under the bed, Ghosts in the attic, and Monster Me." It's going to be better written than what I've been doing for my fanfiction. So if anyone is interested feel free to talk! Anyways, enough of my banter. ON WITH THE STORY! (Which I don't own…)

Re-cap:

"_I don't need you to tell me how to fight my way. But fine, if you insist on a quick trip to the hospital I'll happily oblige."_

_ Got you!_

Story starts:

Beni rushed Kabuto with the Desert Rose in hand. Kabuto raised a hand-sign.

_Got you_! He smirked.

A glyph appeared under Beni's feet glowing a bright red. Beni felt a gravitational pull towards the ground. Beni gritted her teeth as the weight of the pull kept her down.

"What is this?" She glared at Kabuto.

Kabuto fixed his glasses as he gave a friendly smile. "I've taken this test many times. I'd have to come up with a new technique every now and then to stay in this thing. This is my earth-bound jutsu. Running around the arena trying to defend your attacks gave me a quick opportunity to set it up."

Beni felt glued to the ground. _Damn it. How could I have been so careless_!

Kabuto sighed as he adjusted his glasses. _To fall for my trap so easily I would have expected more from the Kuran clan's last member._

"Beni!" Naruto cried from the stands.

Tatsuki glared at Beni's opponent.

"I wouldn't mind beating up that loser," Temari said, matching Tatsuki's glare.

Beni still struggled under the jutsu's effect on her. It was impossible to move. It was as if a boulder was set on top of her. Kabuto watched her display with a feigned mix of boredom and amusement.

"I'm actually quite disappointed," Kabuto frowned at her.

It took all of Beni's strength to look up at Kabuto.

"After you pummeled me during our match, this is what brings you down?" Kabuto said. "The Kuran clan is supposed to be one with the elements or something and so far you haven't shown me anything note-worthy other than that flower jutsu and taijutsu skills."

"What's your point?" Beni growled at the four-eyed genin.

"My point is if this is what the Kuran clan has left to offer, than your legacy is surely the end of the clan if you're brought down this easily." Kabuto smirked.

Beni glared at him with unrivaled fury. All her life people have been predicting she won't last long due to her condition. But to have this, this, _outsider_, tell her she is a disappointment to her clan. She was beyond fury, she was thoroughly pissed off.

Kabuto paused noticing a breach in his seal's air.

The seal binding Beni to the ground was giving static surrounding the Sand genin.

"How dare you…" she growled, her teeth gritted with the pressure. "How dare you say that…" The static was flowing more vividly as Beni was slowing rising.

Kabuto's eye widened in surprise for a brief second.

Beni continued, "What gives you the right… to mouth off… and say I'm a disappointment… just because I fell into your stupid trap?"

She rose to her knees. "Don't you dare underestimate me…just because you caught me off guard…"

Kabuto prepared his guard. The seal was starting to grow fainter. _Interesting development_. He thought.

Beni kept on rising. "I am Beni Kuran… of the Kuran Clan… and I will not lose to the likes of you!"

The seal broke apart and in a flash Beni rushed at Kabuto with the Desert Rose in hand and struck a blow across his shoulder.

Kabuto growled from the pain and attempted to dodge her next strikes, but failed when she struck his left leg.

_Damn_! Kabuto thought. _If I'm not careful I might really get hurt_!

Beni then formed a stance, lifting her sword. _One more blow and then the match is over._

With a cry she rushed to the injured four-eyed ninja. Kabuto flinched, expecting to feel the blow, but then opened his eyes when he heard Beni freeze and gasped out loud.

Beni felt a tug on her chest and quickly knelt to her feet. _No_! _Not now_! But she ended up coughing up blood!

"Beni!" Naruto cried out to his new friend.

Tatsuki-sensei immediately went to her side. She rubbed her back and soothingly whispered something to her that ceased Beni's seizures for a brief moment.

She glared at the proctor Hayate and roared, "The nearest hospital! Where is it!"

"Five miles west of here," He pointed in the direction.

Tatsuki picked up Beni bridal-style and immediately teleported in that direction.

Kabuto paused staring at the retreating duo. _Well, I never expected this outcome._

Hayate then announced, "Since Kuran has left the arena, ummm, the winner is…"

"Actually I forfeit," Kabuto said.

Hayate raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I couldn't take those blows, Miss Kuran dealt me. I don't think I want to inflict more pain on myself." He headed for the exit. "Miss Kuran wins the battle. Be sure to tell her that."

_The Kuran girl turned out to be much more interesting than I could have imagined_. He hid an evil smirk.

Hayate watching Kabuto's exit with suspicion then nodded and announced. "Well, I suppose then that the winner of this match is Beni Kuran!"

~Naruto~

"Beni…" He watched the door that Beni had been carried out of with concern. The other leaf ninja felt pity and concern for the Sand ninja. Some, such as Neji, Sasuke, and Shino, didn't pay too much attention to the display.

~Gaara~

"Man that sucks," Kankuro muttered.

"How can you be so insensitive, you idiot," Temari glared at her brother. "Beni could be in danger right now."

"I didn't mean it like that," he protested. "I just hope she's going to be ok."

Gaara was forcibly clutching his arms. He felt a tingling sensation when he saw Beni coughing up blood. He wanted to hold her and take her to safety. But his mind rejected those thoughts. _She doesn't matter_. He told himself. _She doesn't matter. I only love myself._

Part 7/End

Me: Aw man! Now who am I going to get to do the preview while Beni's in the hospital?

Naruto: Oh, oh, me, me, I'll do it!

Me: Anyone interested?

Naruto: Me! Pick me!

Me: Anyone at all?

Naruto: Right here! I'll do it!

Me: Temari!

Temari: Um ok.

Naruto: WHAT!

Temari: Well, with the rest of the Chunin exams underway and the second round match-ups have been determined. Everyone will need a chance to recuperate. Let's just hope Beni makes it out ok. Next time on a Desert Rose: The Chunin Exams part 8: Hospital Blues. Read it or perish.


	13. Chapter 13

The Chunin Exams Part 8:

Hospital Blues

A/N: Hiya! Sorry it's been so long, I've been working on my book that I've finally finished! All in all it's been a relief. Now I'm doing my best to alternate my other projects and fanfiction. To those who have been reviewing I was very pleased. However I want 5 or more reviews for this chapter! Please? It shows you care. Now to do the disclaimer here's Beni!

(…)

Me: Oh that's right. She's in the hospital… Ok, well then, I guess I have to. I do not own any of the Naruto characters except for my OC's Beni and Tatsuki-sensei.

Naruto: (Huff, huff) Wait! I'll do the disclaimer!

Me: Too late we're starting the story now.

Naruto: DARN IT!

Story Starts:

The preliminary round of the Chunin Exam came to an end. Although our heroine, Beni, was recovering from her fight in Konoha's hospital.

Beni's nose twitched at the smell of her location. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the familiar comfort of a hospital room. She sighed staring up at the ceiling.

"Here I am again…" she muttered. _No matter what country I'm in. I still hate hospitals…_ Beni thought listening to the sounds of nurses patrolling down hallways, people in other rooms coughing or vomiting, women in labor, all of it made her shudder.

Beni frowned in disgust. _I hate the smell here. It's not their fault, but why do the sick have to give off such an odor. _She sighed, "But it's my own fault I'm here again."

She recalled the events of her fight between her and Kabuto. _If it weren't for that technique pressuring me I wouldn't have had an attack._

Her thoughts broke when someone knocked on her door. "Yes?" Beni answered.

The door opened to show it was one of the hospital's nurses. "Oh good you're awake Miss Kuran. I have your blood supplement medicine ready for you." She placed the pills on her bedside table.

"Thanks," Beni nodded.

Nurse stopped at the doorway, "Oh yes, you have a visitor. Would you care to see them?"

"Please," Beni nodded again.

"You may come in Miss," the nurse called out in the hallway.

Beni waited patiently then flinched with fear. It was Tatsuki-sensei…

Beni recalled Tatsuki's reminder before her fight. (Note: her vision twisted into a demonic version of her sensei). _**If you push yourself too hard I'm going to beat it into your head to get the message through, got it**_?

_And I ended up pushing myself too hard in the end_!_ She's going to kill me_! Beni cried in her head.

Tatsuki-sensei's face showed no emotion whatsoever. She calmly sat herself by Beni's side, while Beni was sweating nervously. Neither of them said anything.

_Maybe she's not mad_? Beni thought with hope.

"You pushed yourself despite my warning," Tatsuki-sensei said breaking the silence.

_I knew it_! _She IS mad_! Beni flinched. Sweat dripping rapidly.

Tatsuki lifted her hand. Beni flinched expecting a punch before was caught off-guard at her patting her head instead. Beni looked at her sensei curiously. Tatsuki-sensei had a small melancholy smile as she continued patting her head.

"I know it can't be helped, but it still pains me to see you being affected by your illness," she said.

Beni flushed a little in embarrassment until remembering what she wanted to say.

"Oh yeah! What happened at the preliminaries? Who made it to the final round?" Beni asked.

Tatsuki-sensei paused before she gave her answer. "All of you made it. According to Baki; Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, won their fights easily. Gaara had a little difficulty with a surprising opponent, but still won in the end."

"And me?" she pushed. Beni had to know what happened after she blacked out from her attack. "Who won in my match?"

"…" Tatsuki-sensei paused. "Your opponent conceded his defeat to you. So, despite with the outcome, you won your match."

Beni smiled brightly, she fist-pumped the air. "YES! I won! I get to be in the final round!"

Tatsuki-sensei glanced at her coldly, "You're not participating."

She stared at her sensei with shock. "What? But why? I won my fight!"

Tatsuki-sensei crossed her arms. "You've just had an attack. I'm not going to risk you getting another in your next match."

"But I haven't had an attack for months until now!" Beni protested.

"I was entrusted your life in my care. You need to rest until you're ready for combat again. In the meantime you're not going to enter the final round," she stated icily.

They stayed quiet for a few moments. Beni was fuming with anger.

"You're the one who told me, that I'm the one who should deal with it. In times of importance I need to tough it out like Shinobi should in battle. What happened to that logic?" Beni glared at her sensei.

Tatsuki matched her gaze with her own glare. She crossed her arms in response. "So you don't care if you'll risk your life just for a chance to battle one of your friends or a complete stranger?"

"That's part of being a shinobi I'm prepared for," Beni said determinedly.

Tatsuki-sensei searched her disciple's face, looking for any sign of doubt or regret betraying her words. Of course, Beni is her disciple. She would never admit to feeling defeated until the end. She smirked, _I guess I'm the cause for her backbone_.

"Very well," She stood up. "I'll allow this."

Beni smiled with relief. Tatsuki opened the door and paused. She turned back to her pupil with a demonic smile.

"Then I hope you'll be prepared. The moment you're discharged out of here it's non-stop training. I'm going to push you so hard you're going to be battered with bloody knuckles and wounds. Be ready." She left leaving Beni once again in fear of her demonic sensei and her training from Hell.

~Tatsuki~

_I'm getting soft_. Tatsuki frowned. Despite what she told Beni, it was only half of the reason she wanted Beni out of the Exam. The attack the Kazekage has planned for the Leaf Village is coming soon. She wanted Beni to stay out of the fight as much as possible so she wouldn't have to be a part of this battle. _I'll have to find a way to tell her before the due date_.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Kakashi, the loud blonde boy Beni met, and a jonin with a black scarf and shades. They were yelling something about perverts.

_Ugh, I don't want to know what that's about_. She thought in disgust planning to pass them quickly.

Of course it didn't work when she was stopped by Kakashi's voice acknowledging her.

"Ah, Tatsuki!" he said.

She glared at the annoying spiky silver-haired jonin. "Once again you seem to be addressing me familiarly without my permission."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "Cold as usual."

The blonde boy blinked a few times before recognizing Tatsuki. "Oh, you're Beni's sensei!" He turned to Kakashi quickly. " Kakashi-sensei I'm going to visit Beni first before I train with the colossal perv."

"Will you cease calling me that?" The shaded jonin yelled in embarrassment.

Naruto, however, was stopped by Tatsuki holding out her left arm.

"Where did you say you were going?" She asked coolly.

"To-to Beni's room," he sweat-dropped.

Tatsuki smirked, "Oh? You seem to have a lot of guts trying to see while I'm right here." She glared at Kakashi. "Your student needs a leash, Kakashi. It'll be a thousand years before I'll allow any boy to visit my disciple." She glared at Naruto with the gaze of a bear while Naruto, a frightened bunny. "Go ahead and try to visit Beni. If you want to risk going through me first."

Naruto immediately backed away with a terrified grimace. "H-Hey colossal perv, you said I should train soon right? So let's start now!" He bound out the exit hastily.

"Hold on! Get back here!" The shaded jonin called after him.

Tatsuki scoffed at the display. Kakashi sweat-dropped at the proud sand jonin.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked.

"Of course," Tatsuki frowned. "Boys will be a distraction for her if she doesn't have her head on straight. You have no idea how many boys I had to chase off to keep Beni focused on her training. It's times like this I wish she wasn't so cute."

"You really care about your student, don't you?"

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes. "Because I know the feeling. A reason I won't allow happen to Beni."

Kakashi reached his hand towards her, "Tatsuki…"

She slapped his hand away. "The next time we meet, I expect you to address me properly and not familiarly."

She left the hospital leaving Kakashi to stare at with wistfully.

"Tatsuki…" he said.

Part 8/End

A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Also, KHandFF7fanforever asked me an interesting request that I've decided to do. I will make a Full Metal Alchemist GreedLing fanfic! Please review! Show that you care!


	14. Chapter 14

The Chunin Exams Part 9:

Hot Springs, Training, and Murder

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated this story. I've been trying to get my senior project in order before my presentation, not to mention schoolwork has been making me neglect my poor stories, and I've been working on other projects since then. Well I'm hoping to update a lot faster. BUT! I need at least 5 people to review to motivate me to write more. Or else I will choose to be lazy until 5 or more people review.

Beni: In other words you're just going to be stubborn until you get what you want.

Me: Don't judge me. You've been in the hospital and I've been busy with things. I would think I deserve to be a little selfish?

Beni: Ugh don't remind me. I hate hospitals. Please don't make me go back to one.

Me: As the writer of this fanfic I can make whatever I want happen. So I won't guarantee future outcomes that will happen to you nor will I give any spoilers that will happen to you.

Beni: Great…

Me: I know. Aren't I just evil~

Beni: Whatever, I'm starting the disclaimer before you make me lose my lunch in this chapter. (Ahem) Sam does not own any of the Naruto characters but she does own me and Tatsuki-sensei.

Story Starts:

"Huff, huff, Tatsuki-sensei…"

"Just breath in and out."

"Come…"

"It's alright just relax your muscles."

"C-Coming out."

"Just relax."

"M-MY INSIDES ARE GOING TO COME OUT OF MY THROAT! ! !" Beni screamed with pain.

To prevent any confusion of the situation. Beni and her sensei were in the forest region a few kilometers away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Beni was currently in a kneeling position with a boulder strapped to her back.

"Oh please." Tatsuki-sensei shook her head. "Not one of my pupils has ever vomited their guts from strength training. You're being overdramatic."

"I'm the only pupil you've had!" Beni roared at her sensei while struggling with the boulder's weight. "And frankly if you did have any they would die from the training of hell you give! ! !"

Tatsuki-sensei was currently leaning against a tree with the Desert Rose Blade.

"We're building up your strength. That gravity seal Kabuto placed is what shows key points in what we need to improve on your training. We need to build up your stamina to withstand heavy pressure." She explained to her student.

Beni groaned as she managed to lift her head and glare at Tatsuki-sensei. "Couldn't we use other methods at least."

"My training, my decision." Tatsuki-sensei stated firmly. "Besides, I've fought bears in the mountains since I was nine. This should be nothing for you."

"Not all of us are super-powered battle-freaks like you." Beni grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

(The next day)

"Come on! ! You have to do better than that! ! !" Tatsuki barked at her disciple.

"I can't… exactly run any faster…" Beni huffed.

Beni was given running training to run 20 laps around the mountain. With Tatsuki throwing boulders at her.

"If you don't mind me asking," Beni called at her teacher. "But is all this training a part of my punishment for pushing myself too hard or are you actually trying to kill me?"

"…"

"DON'T JUST SAY NOTHING! ! ! ! ! !"

(The next, next day)

"Interesting. Did you know that if you boil leeks too long for several days they'll create a mold-like substance if they aren't eaten right away?"

"Grr… You don't…say?"

Tatsuki-sensei was reading a book and sitting on Beni's back while she does push-ups over a campfire. Beni came close to getting her stomach burned twice.

(The next, next, next day)

The scene had finally gone over to a more peaceful setting. Beni was in a sitting yoga-style under a waterfall. Her eyes were closed focusing all her energy on the sounds around her. Tatsuki sat on a rock a few feet away from the falls.

"Hey Tatsuki-sensei…" Beni said. Her voice was calm as she was trying to focus her concentration in her training.

"Hm?" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"My next opponent," she started. "You never told me who it was."

"Oh right." Tatsuki scratched her chin. "According to what they told me. You'll be up against one of the Sound genin, Dosu. He's a genin with bandages wrapped around his face and a fur coat on his back."

Beni's mouth twitched. _Wait. I know who that is._

She recalled the scene that seemed to have been ages ago. The beginning of the Chunin written exams. Where she prevented a ninja of that same description from hurting Kabuto. Although she should've have let him get the four-eyed freak. From the trash-talk he gave her during the fight Beni definitely wouldn't have stepped in to protect him.

_Interesting. So that guy's going to be my opponent after all_. Beni smiled in excitement. She was looking forward to the day of her match more than ever.

(A week later)

"Aaaaaaahhhh, I'm in heaven…" Beni sighed with relief.

After agonizing training after another, her sensei finally decided to let her take a break. She found a local hot spring near their training spot. The water was a symphony of relief to her aching muscles.

"I envy the Leaf Village," Beni said to herself. "If all their hot springs are this wonderful I would stay here forever~."

She looked up at the sky where the moon was at its fullest tonight. Everything is so beautiful here compared to the Sand Village where there's nothing but Sand. _Well_, she thought to herself. _Life in the Sand Village isn't that bad. The view of the moon is beautiful no matter where you are I guess._

_Thwack, crack, snap!_

Beni snapped her head at the sounds. "What was that?"

_Crackle, snap!_

_A pervert_? Beni shuddered at the thought. She looked at the edge of the bank where her clothes and weapons were. The sounds were getting closer. _Damn it! I won't get to them in time!_

She covered herself up as soon as the culprit of the noises came out from the bushes.

"Aw great, there is a hot spring here. That pervy sage really did pull through this time."

_That voice!_ Beni jumped. "N-Naruto?"

Indeed it was her spiky blonde-haired friend. He jumped at the sound of her voice. "B-Beni what are you doing here?"

Beni blushed as she sank deeper into the water. "I-I could ask you the same question."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well I'm out here for training for the final round of the Chunin Exams. So far, I managed to find a sort of reliable teacher. What about you?"

"I'm here for training too, but, um…"

It took a few moments until Naruto finally realized why she was in the hot spring. A tip off would be the fact that Beni was in her birthday suit.

Naruto blushed beet red and immediately shut his eyes. "OH GEEZ, SORRY!"

Beni, however was no longer concerned with the fact that Naruto saw her naked. She was more scared of the murderous aura pouring out of demon standing right behind him. Unfortunately this wasn't an actual demon…

"N-Naruto…" Beni called out to him weakly.

"Huh?" He kept his eyes closed.

"Behind you…"

He turned around before turning from beet red to milk white at the horror before him. It was Tatsuki-sensei. Her dreadlocks floated around her head like a ring of snakes. She cracked her knuckles at the cowering genin.

"**So we meet again little genin**…" She growled at Naruto.

Naruto immediately flashed out of there with Tatsuki right after him. Beni was left alone in the spring. The sound of Naruto's howls of pain filled the former peaceful night.

"Sorry Naruto…" Beni prayed for her friend's safety against her sensei's wrath.

(Meanwhile back in the Leaf Village)

The moon cast dark shadows across the graceful tiles of Kikyo Tower. A certain red-haired genin with a large gourd on his back was sitting on the tail of a fish statue on top of the tower. The chimes under the fish's tail swayed in the wind. Gaara stayed blankly in the distance before he noticed another individual in his presence.

"I give up. Do you never sleep?"

Gaara glared at the figure. "…What do you want…?"

It was a genin with long sleeves and bandages wrapped around his face revealing only one eye. It was Dosu, one of the Sound genin.

He stood below Gaara on the roof of the tower.

"I was planning to attack you while you slept," He explained. He pulled back his sleeve to reveal his sound weapon arm guard. "But I guess I'll just have to fight you like this…so I can increase my chances of getting to fight Sasuke in the Chunin Exam… since I'm the only Sound ninja left. I was planning to find that foolish girl with the sword strapped to her back…I wanted to pay her back for that moment before the written exam. Unfortunately I can't find her… So I'll finish you off first, then she's next…"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his words.

"I've seen and analyzed your sand attacks," he said. "Let's see which one's quicker. Your sand or my sound."

Gaara's shadow grew larger by the second.

"When the full moon is out…_its_ blood stirs up…"

A rumbling sound came from the shadow. The chimes sound died. The shadow towered over Dosu. Dosu's eyes widened with fear and alarm at the sight before him. He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

"Wh-What the…? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU! ! ! !"

_THRASH!_

Part 9/End

Beni: Tatsuki-sensei's training is coming to a close, but danger still lurks. A figure in the shadows creeps around Konoha Hospital. The figure lowers his hand towards the victim until-.

Me: Next time on A Desert Rose, The Chunin Exams Part 10: Horror at the Hospital!

Beni: Wait! Does that mean I'm going back to the hospital again? !

Me: I'm not telling anything~


	15. Chapter 15

The Chunin Exams part 10:

Horror at the Hospital

A/N: I am so sorry it's been so long. School, enjoying winter vacation. I will try to update faster but I always find myself with more things to do. So I've been a bit… neglectful.

Beni: I'm glad you haven't forgotten me at least.

Me: I didn't plan to! Stop judging me!

Beni: Um, I wasn't…

Me: Oh right…

Beni: Anyway, Sam doesn't own Naruto or its characters except for me and Tatsuki-sensei!

Story Starts:

"Urgh…" Beni groaned as she lay in a hospital bed once more.

To recap on what's happened before this scene. The final exam due date was close at hand. Beni, as Tatsuki-sensei promised, was indeed beaten and battered from her training. So hard in fact she could barely move without feeling sore. So Tatsuki-sensei dropped her off back in her hospital room at Konoha Hospital.

Now not only was she miserable from her intense training, but now she was miserable at being back in the hospital.

"Couldn't I rest at the inn instead? Why does it have to be the hospital?" Beni asked her sensei.

Tatsuki crossed her arms as she sat by Beni's bedside. "I want to be absolutely sure you'll be fine before the final exam begins. Staying here is the best thing I can be sure you'll be safe and well rested."

"Great…" Beni muttered.

Tatsuki-sensei got up and headed for the door. She gave her student a bright smile. But Beni knew that underneath that smile lay a menacing aura. "I made sure to precautions at every exit at the hospital by making sure they're aware of your past escape attempts and will inform me if you try to check out early."

"Yes ma'am." Beni stiffened up knowing sensei smiling is never a good thing.

She closed the door leaving Beni alone once more. Beni scratched her head and said to herself. "Now what to do?"

~Rock Lee's room~

The injured genin lay in his bed resting after forcing himself to train. A daffodil in a vase was on the table next to him. A gift from a certain pink-haired girl. But unknown to him was another presence entering the room.

Gaara glared at Lee with a stinging hatred that was left after their match.

He grabbed his head feeling pain. "Unh!" He recalled his sensei coming to his aid when Gaara was just about to finish him off. The look on the man's face. It made no sense why he would do a thing like that.

_Why_? He thought angrily. He looked up and continued going toward the sleeping genin. His hand hovered over his face, gathering sand to form around him.

The sand was surrounding Lee. Gaara's eyes wide with anticipation.

~Beni~

Beni sat upright!

She was currently laying in bed bored, until she sensed a troubling presence.

_An aura filled with bloodlust_! She thought to herself. She gasped. "Gaara!"

~Gaara~

The sand was just right to perform the Sand Coffin. Gaara's hand was ready to act on the Sand Burial, but he froze.

_I can't…move…_ He thought.

A punch met his face!

"Waah!" It wasn't Gaara who shouted in pain, but another person who was in the room. He looked up to see the spiky blonde-haired boy wearing a t-shirt and shorts glare at him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? !" He snapped at him.

The other boy who was in the room was a boy with dark brown hair pulled up in a spiky ponytail and a lazy look in his eyes. He was rubbing the spot where Gaara was punched, and Gaara mirrored the movement.

His shadow was merged with the lazy looking boy!

"Hey Naruto…Don't forget, while I've got the shadow possession thing going, anything you do to him, I feel it too!" The lazy boy said.

"Sorry Shikamaru…" Naruto apologized, not keeping his eyes off the assailant.

A piece of his sand shell flaked off as he stared at the two who interrupted him.

They both matched his glare. "What the heck are you trying to pull?" Naruto growled.

Gaara said nothing.

"What the heck were you trying to pull on bushy-brows? !" Naruto questioned again.

"I wanted to kill him…" Gaara said with no hesitation.

The two gasped at his answer. "What!" Naruto growled.

The other boy, Shikamaru asked the strange sand genin, "And why would you want to do that? You won your match against him! Do you have a personal vendetta or something?"

"No, nothing like that…" they tensed up. Gaara continued. "I want to kill him, because I want to kill him…"

Naruto pointed a finger at him yelling, "Do you even know what the heck you're saying? ! Do you?"

"You really weren't raised right, were you? You're so self-centered…" Shikamaru said.

Gaara stared at them. "If you try to interfere…I'll kill you too."

Naruto's temper almost got him to charge at him. "What? Just try it!" Shikamaru tried to keep Naruto under control. "Hey! Quit it Naruto!"

He turned back to Gaara thinking his words carefully. "I've seen you fight. I know you're strong. But you see, Naruto and me, we're both pretty capable fighters too. We both have moves in reserve that nobody's seen yet! Plus it'll be two against one. So you'll be at a disadvantage. But if you swear to leave Lee alone, we'll let you leave. No harm done!"

Gaara's emotionless mask didn't change. "I'll say this once more. If you keep interfering, I'll kill you."

Shikamaru grimaced at how the guy could be this frightening.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't back down. "You can't kill me!" Shikamaru again had to prevent him from trying to get himself killed. "I told you to quit it! Don't forget… this guy has monster-like strength!"

But Naruto still showed no fear. Instead he stared him down confidently. "But I've got a real live monster inside of me! I won't lose to somebody like him!"

Gaara's emotionless face finally cracked into a mix confusion and anger at the words Naruto said. Shikamaru was also confused at his statement as well. But Gaara closed his eyes and said monotously, "A monster, eh? Actually…I've got one of those two." They both were surprised as he continued.

"Just like you said, I wasn't 'raised right'…" He opened his eyes. "In the process of my birth, I stole the life of the woman I was supposed to call 'mother.' In order to create the world's strongest shinobi, my father used a ninjutsu to implant an incarnation of sand within my body…I was born a monster!"

The more they learn the more shocked they were to learn of his past.

"Known as Shukaku, it was the spirit of a former Sand Village elder that had been sealed inside a teakettle."

Shikamaru then interrupted. "A type of possession art that causes a fetus to forcibly possessed? To go that far…that's crazy."

Naruto stared at Gaara with surprise. _He's got something…inside of him too…_ Gaara stared at him with no emotion.

Shikamaru nervously smiled. "Heh, what kind of parent does a thing like that? What twisted love."

"Love?" Gaara muttered. "Don't judge me by your standards…" They both listened as he continued more. " 'Family'… Let me tell you what that word means to me…" They tensed up. "Mere hulls of flesh connected by hatred and murderous intent."

They gasped out loud.

"My mother's life was sacrificed, so that I could be brought to life as the village's greatest masterpiece…and as the Kazekage's son. My father taught me secret shinobi skills, one after another. I was raised in isolation, spoiled, and overprotected…At first, I thought _that_ was love…until the incident."

"…What incident?" Sweat dripped down Shikamaru's brow.

"What are you talking about? !" Naruto demanded. Gaara paused, saying nothing. Naruto demanded again. "So what the heck happened?"

Gaara's face broke into a twisted smile. "For the past six years… ever since I turned six…my father has been trying to assassinate me. I've lost count of how many attempts he's made…"

This part of the story was like a lightning bolt to the boys. But unbeknownst to all of them another presence was outside the room. One that was listening to the entire conversation.

_Gaara…_ Beni thought.

She blinked back as Gaara began speaking again. "A presence that is too powerful becomes a presence that is feared. Having been born through jutsu, my mind is unstable… it seems the fools of the village finally realized I had emotional issues… To my father, in his role as Kazekage, I was the village's most powerful weapon…but at the same time, I was a fearsome and dangerous object. So apparently when I turned six…they determined that I was too great a liability. Prior to that, I had merely been 'handled with care'. Like any other hazardous instrument."

Gaara thought back to the time when his father told him to stay away from Beni. _She was something that he wanted to make sure I didn't break._

He looked back at them, "To them, I am now a relic of the past that they wish to erase and forget. So… for what purpose do I exist? Why am I alive? At first, when I asked myself that, I had no answer. But while I continue to live, I need a_ reason_. Otherwise…I might as well be dead."

Beni's heart tore at his words.

"So this is what I came up with. 'I exist to kill all humans other than myself.' Living in constant feat, knowing I might be assassinated at any moment, I finally found inner peace. By killing those who sought to kill me…I was able to discern a reason for living and justify my own existence. I would fight only for myself and love only myself." _Beni as well, does not matter_. "If all other people exist to magnify that love, then there is no more splendid world than this one. They allow me to experience the joy of living…for as long as there are people out there for me to kill…then I will not cease to exist."

_How could he think this way_? Beni thought to herself. _How could he burden himself with this type of solution all this time. All alone…_ She looked noticing someone coming toward the room.

Meanwhile Naruto stared with fury and disbelief at how someone like Gaara can be just like him and yet so different at the same time? Shikamaru noticed Naruto's trembling and was about to ask if he was alright when they the sound of sand moving.

The effects of his shadow possession had worn off and Gaara was surrounded by large strands of sand preparing to ensnare them.

"Now…help me feel alive!" He cried.

"ENOUGH!"

A voice boomed through the room stopping everyone's actions.

It was Might Guy that was in the room's doorway. He was staring them down. "The finals start tomorrow. Don't be in such a hurry…unless you're eager to become an inpatient today?" He directed this question to Gaara.

Gaara held his head in pain at the pain of seeing Guy-sensei. He slightly wobbled toward the door while holding his head and glared at them. "I will kill you all…just you wait…"

He turned around the corner and stopped seeing Beni standing in front of him.

He said nothing and walked past her.

"Stop right there Gaara."

He stopped, but not because she ordered it. Beni turned to him.

"I want you to know why you won't face me anymore." She said. Gaara stayed silent. "Ever since we were kids you've told me that we aren't friends anymore. You've made it clear by staying away from me and never speaking to me. From what I heard you say, is that why?"

Gaara said nothing.

"At least look at me!" She shouted.

Gaara gave a small glance then his eyes widened as he held his hand to cover his face. "Don't. Don't look at me!" _Those eyes…Don't look at me with those eyes_! !

"Gaara," Beni whispered. "You don't have to be alone. Let me help you!"

Sand enveloped Gaara. "STAY AWAY! ! !"

"Gaara!" She reached out for him, but when the sand dispersed, Gaara was gone.

Beni's hand sank back to her side as she stared down at the ground. "Gaara…"

Part 10/ End

Beni: Gaara needs a friend. Let me go!

Me: No way, you need to wait until next chapter!

Beni: And when will that be, another two months?

Me: (sniff) I'm sorry…

Beni: Oh, I'm sorry! Um, next time on A Desert Rose the final exams will finally begin. We're getting close to the end of the arc. The Chunin Exams Part 11: Hearts unsure. Review or else!


	16. Chapter 16

The Chunin Exams Part 11:

Hearts Unsure

…

Beni: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to honor the death of fanfic writer FMAGreedsgirl who we miss very much.

Me: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ! I'M NOT DEAD! ! !

Beni: (glares) You are to me. You've completely forgotten about your stories!

Me: That is not true!

Beni: Oh really? Then what have you been doing these past three months?

Me: I was busy with other stuff! It's my senior year in high school I've gotten busy with several other projects.

Beni: A likely excuse.

Me: Oh yeah? Well if you don't think so maybe you should attend high school!

Beni: Fine, I will! …Wait a minute I can't leave now! I have to be present for the chapters!

Me: Ah ah ah, you volunteered. Which means you go as soon as this chapter is over.

Beni: Grr. Sam does not own Naruto or its characters except for me and Tatsuki-sensei.

Story Starts:

Tatsuki leaned against the railing of their room. Baki was going over the battle plan with his pupils. Temari and Kankuro paid attention, but Gaara wasn't focusing on any of them. His mind was still fresh with the blonde-haired boy and Beni events from the hospital.

"So we're clear," Baki repeated. "As soon as Gaara's battle with the Uchiha boy starts we begin our attack."

"Yeah, yeah," Kankuro folded his arms behind his head. "We got it already."

Baki turned his attention toward the other sensei in the room. She was currently looking out at the night sky.

"Tatsuki?" Her eyes glanced at him sideways. "Is Beni prepared?"

She didn't answer him.

"Tatsuki!" Baki ordered. "Answer me. Did you tell her the plan?"

"I did not," she stated.

Baki, Temari, and Kankuro gave her equal looks of surprise. "You still haven't told her?"

"Whoa, wait," Kankuro held his hand up. "Beni has no clue about our attack?"

"That's right got a problem with that?" She glared at him. He flinched and weakly replied. "No ma'am…"

"Tatsuki," Baki narrowed his eyes. "Beni is crucial to the plan just like Gaara."

Tatsuki turned her icy glare at him. Baki didn't flinch like Kankuro. "As I've told you before. The Desert Rose is not meant to murder humans! That weapon is strictly for the slaying of demons only!"

"The Kazekage will be coming tomorrow." Gaara clenched his fist at hearing his father's title. "If he knows Beni is not involved in our plan he'll see this as an act of treason!"

Before he knew it, Tatsuki, being lifted up by her left hand, shoved Baki up against a wall. His students watched with surprise. Tatsuki glared at him with cold fury. "Don't you dare call me a traitor to my face! I swore on her parent's grave I would take care of Beni and I sure as hell am not going to dishonor their memory by having her serve as a tool for a meaningless battle!" She lifted him even higher. "When the attack comes I'll do what I can to support our village without involving her."

She let go of his collar and fell to the floor with a grunt. She turned to his students. "Don't any of you mention the attack to her as well." She threatened. Temari and Kankuro gulped, nodding their heads. Gaara looked at her with indifference.

She walked out of the inn shoving her hands in her pocket. She exhaled heavily to breath in the night air.

She was only a few houses away from the inn when she heard, "Tatsuki."

Tatsuki stopped in her tracks. She knew who the voice belonged to. "I see you're still not addressing me formally." She turned her head in _his_ direction. "What do you want Hatake?"

Indeed, the silver-haired, masked jonin was leaning against a wall looking at her. It would be hard to tell but he was giving her a small smile underneath his mask. "Should I have a reason not to hang out with an old friend?"

She started walking away. "I'm busy. Leave me alone."

"What if I invite you for some drinks?" He asked her.

She paused.

Meanwhile near Naruto's apartment:

Naruto was currently walking home carrying bags of ramen noodles with a big grin on his face. Tomorrow's the big day. He thought excitedly. But then his face turned serious.

"There are a lot of people I can't back down from." He muttered. Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke's faces appeared in his head. For the fight with Neji he had to get serious, for Hinata.

Hinata appeared in a flashback on the day she fought Neji and lost. Naruto would never forgive him.

Naruto shook his head. "Gotta focus. Gotta focus!"

He was close to his door when someone said, "Naruto?"

He turned around to see Beni standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, hey Beni. Guess you got released early too huh?"

She didn't say anything. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, is there something on your mind?"

She looked up at him and asked, "Would you mind going somewhere with me?"

Back with Kakashi and Tatsuki:

Tatsuki was currently scowling at the Leaf jonin across from her. The two settled in a small corner at a local bar. Some bottles of sake and two cups were placed in front of them. Tatsuki lifted her cup to her lips continuing her scowl.

"You invite me for drinks and not even have the decency to take off your mask?" She muttered.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head chuckling, "Force of habit I guess. Although you were the first one to see me with my mask off more than once."

Tatsuki took a sip of her drink. "I didn't come here with you to reminisce the past."

Kakashi looked down sadly. "Yeah I know." Then he looked at her seriously. "But I really do want to know, why you've avoided me these past five years?" Tatsuki took another drink. "At least let me know the reason why?"

Tatsuki didn't say anything.

Kakashi stared down at his sake cup. "I guess you really do want to leave it as a fling in the past-." He was caught off guard when Tatsuki grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her!

She kissed him! Even with his mask still on he could feel her lips on his! When she released him he stared at her dumb-founded.

She looked at him softly. "Tomorrow. Be prepared for anything."

She walked out of the bar leaving him in a surprised stupor. The bartender witnessing the entire thing said, "Congratulations man, but you do realize you're going to have to pay for her drinks."

Kakashi snapped out of his trance and turned to the bartender, "Eh? !"

Back with Naruto and Beni:

Naruto and Beni were sitting on a park bench. Naruto legs twitched as he waited to hear what Beni had to say. He glanced at her, Beni was busy looking at the ground.

_This wouldn't count as a date would it_? He thought, sweat dripping from the idea.

"Y'know…" Beni spoke softly.

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto flinched as she finally said something.

"It's about Gaara."

In an instant Naruto's nervousness flew away. He frowned. "What about him?"

"He's not what you think," she said.

Naruto crossed his arms. "What are you talking about? He's a sick freak who kills people because he wants to."

Beni smiled weakly. "When we were kids, he was my best friend."

"EH? !" He yelled. "You and him? No way!"

"Back then," she continued. "Gaara was actually a very sweet boy. He was insecure because of how the villagers felt about him. I thought of opening his shell a little to show other people how sweet he really is." She frowned and exhaled. "It was a few days after my family's funeral that something caused him to change. I don't know what it was, but from then on he avoided me and become the Gaara you now know."

Naruto didn't say anything. He looked at her with shock when she mentioned her family's funeral.

She looked up at Naruto with a sad smile. "I can't really judge your opinion, but I just thought you should know. I can sense you've gone through the same pain he felt. Because you both carry demons inside you."

Naruto gasped. "H-How did you know?"

Beni giggled softly. "I actually knew about it from the first time I met you when you tried to save my lunch." She looked back to the ground. "My clan's profession, aside from being shinobi, were slaying demons."

Naruto jumped back a little. "You weren't planning on killing me by any chance were you?" He smiled nervously.

Beni looked at him with surprise and repeatedly shook her head. "No, no! I would never do that! It's just that my senses are trained to identify demons." She looked up at the night sky. "Every person has a different personality, and even a different aura reflecting that personality. But even so, I can identify those auras as human or demon." She turned to him. "But I can tell you're a good person. Just like Gaara."

Naruto frowned. "I don't know. The guy's really messed up. I don't know if there is any good at all."

"I know that somewhere that sweet little boy I knew is still in him," She said. "But I just wanted to say to at least think about this if you ever confront him. I know I've tried." She said in melancholy tone. Then she stood up and stretched her arms with a big smile. "Whelp, I have to get back to our room at the inn." She grinned at him with a fist in the air. "If we have a battle with each other, I won't go easy on you! Good luck!"

Naruto copied her gesture, "Back at you, dattebayo!"

But little did either of them know about the events the Final Chunin Exams brought would soon unfold.

Part 11/End

A/N: So anyways, yeah sorry it's been so long. I have not forgotten my precious fanfics. But so far I've just been busy with other stuff lately. So please be patient for those who have been loyal with my stories. I can't guarantee constant updating but I will try to do the best I can when I have the time. In the meantime please review!


End file.
